fire and wind
by Tesswithwings
Summary: A new girl from the sand vilage goes to konhaha's ninja academy. This is the story of her life sasukexOC. Discontinued
1. wind vs fire

hey its tesswithwings here, this is my first solo fan fic so i hope you injoy. be warned im a bad speller.

i Tess do not own any naruto characters of any sort but... i do own xylia forest, seth forest and hunter forest

* * *

Xylia walked into the ninja academy for the first time. She was one of he first ones there so she had her pick of seats Xylia walked up the isle till she got to the forth row and sat the second seat in within minuets the class room began to fill with students. A boy with black hair that was spiked at the end sat to her right and a boy with crazy blond hair sat to the left.

"Hi! I'm Uzmaki Naruto ," the blond said

"Hi I'm Xylia" she replayed with a smile and turned to the black haired boy

"An" he grunted his hands folded in front of his mouth

"Excuses me?" Xylia said

The boy turned his head "I can see that your not going to leave me alone till I tell you my name… its Uchiha Sasuke" he turned back

"I call him the emo king. He thinks he is better than everyone" Naruto said

"That's cuz I am" Sasuke mumbled

"Bet you're not better than me" Xylia said

Sasuke just looked at her

"Good morning class" a man, Xylia assumed was the teacher, walked in. "we have a new student today. Will you come down and introduce yourself " he continued

"Frick" Xylia mumbled and walked to the front of the class she took a deep breath "my name is Forest Xylia…" She said

"Tell us about yourself. Things you like things you hate dreams and hobbies " the teacher said

"I like training and reading … I hate tough guys who think there all that wall in reality I could kick there but any day of the week" Xylia looked at Sasuke and continued "as for dreams. I don't have one really and hobbies well training and reading "

"Okay thank you, I am Iruka," he said

Xylia returned to her seat

"Tomb boy" Sasuke mumbled

"Emo king" Xylia shot back

After 3 hours of class, math history and science, it was finally lunch. Naruto walked up to Xylia as she dug through her bag for the lunch pack

"Hey want to eat together cents your new and all?" he asked

"Sure but wont your friends mind? She asked

"Um no I don't have any friends" he said hung his head

"Oh well you got one now ill be your friend Naruto " she smiled

"Thanks " he returned the smile "come on ill show you were the best place to eat is!" Naruto grabbed Xylia's hand. They ran outside and to a swing

"What do ya think?" Naruto asked

"I love it!" she sang they sat down on the grass

"So where are you from" Naruto asked and shoved some of his ramen, he had in a thermos, in his mouth.

"Well I just moved here from the village hidden in the sand" Xylia said and bit into her tuna fish sandwich

"Really? Iv never been outside of the village" Naruto's eyes got big as he spoke

" Yah…so do you have any brothers or sisters?" she opened her mountain dew

"No… my mom and dad died when I was a baby and as far as I know Im the last of the Uzmaki clan" Naruto explained

"Oh… Im sorry Naruto" Xylia said she could tell that he was upset

"Its okay you didn't know … so what about you do you have siblings?"

"Yah I have an older brother named Seth, he is 16 and a chunin , and a younger named Hunter, he is 7, Im the middle child"

"so do you have the middle child syndrome, you know were your rents don't notices you"

"YES! Its very annoying… mom is always busy taking care of Hunter and dad is always busy annoying Seth"

"Hahaha but at least you have brothers" Naruto laughed

"Yah I guess" Xylia laughed

**DING** **DING** **DING** A bell singled the end of lunch

"so what's next" Xylia asked as the walked back into the classroom

"Sparing" Naruto said and grinned

"Awesome maybe ill get to show up that Uchiha kid"

"I dunno he is tough but not as tough as me !" Naruto said and flexed his 13 year old muscles

"Hahahahah" Xylia laughed, "_hmm I wonder just how tough that Sasuke is… I can beat him I have to no matter what," _She wondered

they sat in there seat and talked till Iruka started to talk "okay class we are going to spar today do I have any volunteers?"

Xylia shot her hand into the air

"okay Xylia.. is there anyone you want to fight?" Iruka asked again

"yah Uchiha Sasuke" she spoke clearly

there were gasps from the class and the girl who sat behind Xylia , she had blond hair that was in a ponytail and wore purple, said "if you put one scratch on Sasuke kun I'll make you wish you never came to Konaha"

"big mistake forest" Sasuke mumbled

"um are you sure you want to fight Sasuke on your first try? he is the best in class." Iruka warned

"yah Im sure.. I was the best in my class in the sand village, going agents anyone else before they see my mad ninja skills would be unfair" Xylia said with a smirk

"okay" Iruka said "lets go outside to the training circle"

so the class went to the training circle in the back yard of the school

Xylia stood at one end of the circle and Sasuke at the other

"just cuz you're a girl doesn't mean Im going to go easy on you" Sasuke warned

"dido" Xylia said and put on her black leather fingerless gloves she could hear snickers from the crowed that had circled around them

Sasuke scowled, he wasn't use to being talked to this way especially from a girl.

"try not to hurt each other to much" Iruka said

"Im not promising anything" Xylia yelled and came at Sasuke. she swung at him but he caught her hand so she swung with the other and he caught it and pushed her back, and she almost fell but caught herself.

Sasuke took a kuni out of his pouch and ran towards her, so she ducked down kicked out her foot and tripped him. he stumbled forward

"I don't want to use this but I may have no other choice" Xylia said to herself she did a few hand signs and closed her eyes and when her eyes opened the changed from her normal brown to a milky white. Sasuke turned around and came at her aging

"big mistake" she said and without touching him he flung in the air, Xylia moved her right hand in a circular motion and Sasuke moved through the air in the same motion "see Uchiha… I am better than you… Im stronger and faster. you never thought that I would have a special jean that allows me to make the wind move at my will and Sasuke I can alter the very air you breath without hurting anyone else" Xylia yelled and flung her hand down witch in turn made Sasuke hit the ground with heavy force. Sasuke stood up with blood dripping down the corner of his mouth

"I underestimated you a mistake I won't make again..." Sasuke said and wiped the blood away with the back of his hand then made hand symbols of his own ,Xylia recognized it as some sort of fire jutsue. the then puffed up his chest and blew making fire spew out also. It swirled around Xylia trapping her.

"your so foolish…" she smirked as the fire singed the ends of her hair and clothing "fire cant work without oxygen" she held out her hand and closed it into a fist, pulling the oxygen from the air that was fueling the fire, witch made the fire disappear . Sasuke stood there stunned but soon regained his normal calm stance. all of a sudden Sasuke disappeared then reappeared behind Xylia, he kicked her sides knocking the wind out of her and making her fall to the ground.

"ugh.." she grunted kneeling on the ground

"Im not foolish!" he yelled and yanked her up just to knock her back down. then Iruka stepped in-between them

"stop" he said in a stern voice

Naruto helped Xylia up she had blood on her face, Sasuke stood there painting

"class is dismissed" Iruka announced

the class scattered but Sasuke and Xylia remained there standing and staring at each other

"Im sorry I called you foolish Sasuke, clearly your not" Xylia said

"hn" Sasuke grunted and turned walking away

"Im going to go home no Naruto" she shied

"okay" Naruto mumbled

"bye"

"bye"

and they walked in different directions alone

* * *

hope you liked it so r&r love tesswithwings


	2. working togeter

tesswithwing at your survice! i dont own naruto or any of its people

but i do own xylia, seth, hunter! R&R!

* * *

CH2

Xylia entered her house and went strait to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, her dark red hair was burnt at the ends and she had cuts that were bleeding on her face. She touched her face and cringed. She took rag from the shelf and wet it in the sink After she was done washing face and combing her hair, she went in to her own room and laid face down on her bed. All of a sudden some one pounced on her bed tackling her.

"Ugh Seth get off me your crushing me to death" Xylia said but it was muffled by a pillow

"How was your first day of ninja class" Seth yelled and started to tickle his little sister

"Hahahahahaha stop it stop it hahahahahaha" she tried to speak between laughs

" Who is the best brother in the world?"

"You are" she said and sat up

"What happened?" Seth asked seeing the cuts on Xylia's face

"Um I sorta kinda spared with a boy and he was tough"

"You did what!"

"Don't freak Seth Im fine see your little sister is a-okay"

"Who was it?"

"A stupid boy named Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uchiha wow sis"

"What?"

"We haven't even been here for a week and your already messing with the toughest kid in the village, other than me of course "

"How do you know that he is the toughest?" Xylia asked

"Cuz I met some guys that were telling me all about Sasuke and how grate a fighter he is, someone killed his hole family when he was just a kid, he is the last of the Uchiha clan other than his brother who is now a rogue ninja"

"Wow maybe I should be nicer to him"

"Maybe… maybe not if he picked on you he deserves to get a taste of the Forest clan" Seth smiled widely

"I made a friend today" Xylia smiled at her brother

"Really who?"

"His name is Uzmaki Naruto… He is really nice… he doesn't have a family either but he is still fun to be around unlike the snobby Uchiha"

"Cool"

"DINNER" there mother called

"Oh no what is mom going to say about my face… she already thinks I shouldn't be a ninja" Xylia said in a worried tone "Xylia Forest you have no right to be a ninja, you should be learning to clean and cook and not be running around fighting:" she mocked her mother in a high voice

"Yah but dad will be impressed you fought today"

"True true"

After dinner, Xylia took a shower and went strait to bed she had another day at the academy to face in the morning

**About one week latter,** Once again Xylia was on of the first people at the academy. She sat in the same seat and waited patently for Naruto to get there. Xylia heard someone sit in the chair to her right so she turned around; it was Sasuke he said with his hands folded in front of his mouth.

"Sasuke? Um Im sorry about the other day, its just you thought I would be weak if I was a girl and it well pissed me off" Xylia explained

"Hn" Sasuke grunted

"Im getting really tired of you just grunting at me when I try to talk to you GOSH YOU ARE SUCH A SNOB!" she yelled and stood up

"DON'T TALK TO SASUKE KUN LIKE THAT!" a girl with pink hair yelled

"Let me guess you some kind of Sasuke fan girl, EW!"

"Yes I am! Sasuke is the coolest guy in Konaha"

"Sakura is this girl picking on Sasuke kun again?" the blond haired girl said

"Yes Ino she is" Sakura said

"Look, there is only one thing I hate more than stupid snobby boys and its fan girls so if you don't want to suffer a worse fate then that loser did last week," Xylia said a through her thumb over her shoulder pointing at Sasuke "then stay out of my way you stupid fan girls!" the girls grew silent and walked away. So Xylia sat in her seat once more

"Thanks" Sasuke mumbled

"Huh?" Xylia asked she wasn't sure why Sasuke was thanking her when she just called him a snob and a loser.

"Thank you for making them go away, they never leave me alone, I hate them," he said

"Ha no problem" she laughed

"Xylia!" Naruto yelled from a crossed the room

"NARUTO!" Xylia yelled back. Naruto ran up to her and gave her a big Naruto hug.

"Hey man, what was that about?" he asked

"Oh nothing " Xylia laughed

"Reminded me not to make you mad" he smiled and they both took there seats

"Hahaha"

"Good morning class" Iruka said as he entered the room

"Good morning" the class said in unison

"Today we are going to start a new project, I will draw two names from this hat and you will be partnered up randomly" he said

"I hope we are together," Naruto whispered to Xylia

"Me two" she whispered back

Iruka started to call off names "team one Ino and shikumaru." There were two groans from the back of the class.

"Team two Kiba and Sakura" he called again

"Oh I wanted to be with Sasuke kun" Sakura muttered to herself

The called teams till there were only six people left Xylia, Naruto, Sasuke, a girl named Hinata, and two boys Choji and Shino.

"Team 8 Sasuke and Xylia" Iruka announced

"Darn it! I wanted to be with you" Naruto made a face

"Tell me about man Im stuck with Mr. snobby over there" Xylia said

"Team 9 Naruto and Hinata" Iruka said, "which means team 10 is Choji and Shino"

"Sweet at least Im with Hinata" Naruto smiled and turned around (Hinata sat behind him) "hey Hinata isn't this great we are a team" he said

"Yah n-n-Naruto" Hinata said and blushed

"_Hahaha I wonder when he will catch on that Hinata likes him, she is always blushing when he talks to her and fallows him around sometimes," _Xylia thought. Naruto turned around when Iruka started to explain the rules of the new project.

"Okay class this is a survival exercise, you and your team mate will have to survive for 3 days in the forest, this will hopefully strengthen your team work and survival skills" he explained

"3 days stuck alone with Sasuke! Im going to die" Xylia said and banged her head on the desk

"Hahaha you'll survive" Naruto laughed

"No I don't think I will he already hates me," she grumbled

"Well we could meet up with you guys and take some of the touchier from you"

"That would be great!" Xylia hugged Naruto

"Oh and this is a two person assignment no meeting up with your friends" Iruka said

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck" Xylia said and banged her head on the table again

"Sorry dude" Naruto said

"This sucks" Xylia groaned then her head snapped up "can we trade partners!"

"No Xylia you cant trade its rude" Iruka said

"Ugh" she groaned

"We will start tomorrow so go home and pack a bag," Iruka instructed, "class dismissed

The class left the classroom and walked outside "ill see yah tomorrow Naruto" Xylia said and waved

"Bye! Xylia" he yelled and they walked home

* * *

R&R if you liked it R&R if you didnt i want to hear from you asap !


	3. an unknown feeling

tess with wings is here ch 3 is up and running hope yah like it

* * *

CH3

Xylia brushed her red hair out of her brown eyes as she stood outside the gate of the forest, waiting for the signal that she and Sasuke could enter.

"I hope we don't have to wait much longer," she grumbled

"Yah its already bad enough we have to spend 3 days in there but they are taking forever letting us in" Sasuke said

"Oh my gosh" Xylia gasped

"What?"

"That's the most Iv heard you speak cents Iv been here!"

"Oh… well… what ever" Sasuke said and turned his head

"I was just excited that you were talking to me," she mumbled more to herself than to Sasuke.

"Why wouldn't I talk to you?"

"You mean other than your normal attitude?" Xylia asked and watched Sasuke role his eyes before she continued, "well you hate me"

"I don't hate you" Sasuke said defensively

"Right" Xylia said sarcastically

" I don't, what would make you think that?"

"I dunno your charming attitude toward me, the grunts instead of actual words, oh and the way you look at me like I lost half my head!"

Sasuke just stared at her

"AHH you're doing it again! that's the look!" she yelled

"Okay that time I did it on purpose but I thought you hated me, that's why I didn't talk to you I didn't want to fight" Sasuke said with a smile

"Why would I hate you?"

"When you first moved here you insulted me, challenged me in a fight were the only way I could win was by actually hitting you, and insulting me when you talked to Sakura and Ino"

"Oh… well you're the toughest student in Konaha and I wanted to show you I wasn't just some wimpy girl" she said

"I got that part" he smiled again. There was silent until, **BUZZ **and the gates swung open. Sasuke and Xylia walked in to the forest.

"About time!" she yelled

"Okay we should probably find a campsite before all the good ones are taken" Sasuke said

"Got it," she said and the both jumped into the trees, they jumped from branch to branch for a few minutes before Xylia slipped and fell between the branches smacking her head on one as she fell. Sasuke jumped down to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked helping her up

"Just ducky quack quack quack" she said and held her head, her hand felt the warm blood, she looked at her and it was covered in it "fuck" she mumbled

"You're a cults you know that" he said

"Yah my brothers tell me that all the time"

"Here there is a stream near by were you can clean your cut" Sasuke said, took Xylia's non-bloody hand and lead her toward the stream.

"_What's this feeling, every time he speaks my hart flutters and every time he touches me I cant breath, and…and when I look at him I lose all my words…" _Xylia thought

"Thanks" Xylia mumbled as she clutched her head. They reached the stream and Xylia looked down at her reflection, her hair was matted down in the blood that was streaming down the side of her face.

"Wow, that's a lot of blood for suck a little scratch," she said. Sasuke took a cloth from his pack and dipped it in the water.

"Lets just hope you don't have a concussion, here" he said and Xylia looked up. Sasuke dabbed the blood away the best he could

"Yah that would suck, thanks again Sasuke" she said a little embarrassed

"No problem" he said and rinsed the rag

"Your kinda nice when your not being so…"

" Snobbish?" he looked at her

"I was going to say quiet but yah"

"I get that a lot" he put away the rag

"Then why don't you try to be less snobbish?"

"I dunno its just who I am and its not snobbish its isolated"

"Well I like you the way you are if that's any consolation" Xylia said and smiled. they got to here feet

"Do you want to walk awhile?" Sasuke asked

"Sure…" Xylia said and so they walked in silence, Xylia skipped ahead and started to twirls in circles, as Sasuke watched he smiling at her cheerfulness.

"Why not here" she asked and stopped spinning

"Huh…?"

"Why don't we camp here the stream isn't to far away, its protected by trees, there is a nice wide opening and there is a berry bush"

"Oh yah, sure" Sasuke said and looked around

"Water or wood?" she asked

"You lost me"

"Do you want to fill up the water jugs or get fire wood?"

"Wood" Sasuke said and walked into the woods

"Arighty then" Xylia walked to the stream, she filled up two of bottles and looked down in her reflection, Xylia's hair went down past her shoulders and was increasingly getting more of an orange color than its normal red. And her brown eyes were more of a gold then a brown "well that's interesting" she said to herself. Xylia put her hair up in a ponytail and dunked her face into the cool water; she washed her face and lifted her head, then she grabbed the water bottles and walked back to the campsite, were Sasuke was waiting for her.

"Hmm this place needs something…" Xylia mused,

"You mean other than a fire and some sort of shelter"

"Yes, smart ass" she grumbled and walked to a tree, she took out a kuni and carved into the tree "Sasuke and Xylia's campsite". She smiled in triumph. Sasuke walked up behind her and read what she had carved. Xylia turned around and looked up to Sasuke who was only about an inch or two taller

"Your funny" he said and walked away

"If Im so funny why don't you laugh?"

"I dunno…"

"Well when something or in this case some one is funny most people laugh but you just smile a cocky smile…its really annoying cuz it's like you make your own little joke out of it and you're the only one who knows what the jokes is" Xylia said but stopped when she realized she was rambling

"Do I now?" Sasuke said and raised an eyebrow

"It's a simple human observation, it would be weird if I didn't notice it"

"For a minute there you sounded like one of my fan girls" Sasuke said with a smile

"What did you just call me" Xylia said and narrowed her eyes

"A fan-guh" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence because Xylia tackled him and was now sitting on him, pinning him to the ground

"Take it back or ill never get up" she playfully threatened

"Now I may never take it back," he said looking up at her. Xylia just smiled

"Your lucky I don't have all day" Xylia said and started to get up but Sasuke flipped her over and sat on her pinning her down.

"Haha I win" he said and she scowled playfully

"You suck yah know that"

"So iv heard," he said with a smile. Xylia leaned up, about to kiss Sasuke when Sasuke shot a crossed the campsite

"Huh? What the?" she said and sat up to see Sasuke sitting calmly by a log

"Hey Hinata lets go this way" Naruto emerged from the bushes. Suddenly Xylia under stood why Sasuke moved so quickly.

"Hey! Xylia!" Naruto exclaimed as Hinata appeared behind him.

"Hi Naruto" Xylia said

"Hi emo king" Naruto said to Sasuke

"Im not emo" Sasuke said

"N-n-n-Naruto we should find a campsite soon its almost dark" Hinata stuttered

"Your right Hinata, ill catch yah latter Xylia" Naruto said and both him and Hinata disappeared into the woods.

"Well that was fun" Sasuke mumbled

* * *

thank you to my reviwers you guys rock and thanks to court who gives me help whenever i need it i wouldnt be the person i am today with out ya R&R MAN love tesswithwings


	4. holy crap bananas

hey its tess again! sorry it took me so long to post another chap but it took awile to write then i couldnt get on the comp but i hope you enjoy

r&r please, dont make me beg hahaha Thank you to the people who have R&R you rock!

* * *

CH4

"Naruto was right" Xylia broke the awkward silent that they were sitting in for the last hour.

"About what?" Sasuke grumbled

"Its almost dark… could you use your fire ball bla bla bla to start a fire?" she said and got to her feet

"For one, its not fire ball bla bla bla its fireball jutsu and fine" Sasuke said and got up. He walked to the pile of firewood and grabbed a few logs; he put them in the fire pit. He then made a few hand singles and blew lightly into the stack. Soon the pile was on fire and lit up the dark campsite.

Sasuke sat back down and stared into the flames, Xylia walked over to her black backpack and dug through it till she found what she was looking for.

"Sasuke catch" she said and tossed Sasuke a container with a rice cake in it

"Thanks" Sasuke said and caught it. Xylia took one out for herself, and then she sat back down. Sasuke started to eat his.

"This is good," he said after swallowing

"Thanks I made them myself," she said and ate hers. After they both finished, Xylia got up and took her sweatshirt out of her bag balled it up and laid down with her head on the sweatshirt. "Goodnight Sasuke" she said and closed her eyes; just before Xylia drifted into sleep she heard Sasuke say "goodnight Xylia"

DAY 2

"Xylia… Xylia …wake up Xylia" Sasuke said and shook Xylia, but she wouldn't wake up "Xylia wake up come on wake up" he tried again "WAKE UP XYLIA!" he yelled in her ear.

"Holly crap bananas!" Xylia yelled and sat up head butting Sasuke, who was standing over her.

"Xylia! What the hell!" Sasuke said and held his head

"Sasuke oh my gosh I am so sorry" Xylia gasped and got to her knees. She tried moved Sasuke's hand. "Let me see" she said so Sasuke moved his hand and Xylia examined it. "There a little red mark but you'll survive, Im really sorry"

"Its fine…" Sasuke said they sat there staring at each other for a few minuets

"Wanna go swimming?" Xylia asked

"Um I don't know" Sasuke said hesitantly

"Come on Sasuke Ill let you push me in" Xylia said. Sasuke just looked at her weighing the options "please oh please oh please oh please Sasuke" she begged with a puppy dog look.

"Fine" Sasuke gave in

"Yes!" Xylia said and jumped to her feet. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Come on!" she yelled and dragged him toward the river. They reached the river and Xylia took off her over shirt (she had a dark red tank underneath). Sasuke took off his shirt and armbands.

" Ready?" Xylia said and looked around the river was wide and deep with barley a current. Xylia reached down and tested the water with her hand "its warmish!" she said in surprise. She stood up and faced Sasuke.

"What are you waiting for? Push me in!" she said and through her arms in the air, without warning Sasuke pushed her towered the water. But before she hit the water Xylia grabbed Sasuke in dragging him in with her.

They swam for a few hours until; Sasuke swam to the edge and sat on the shore. Xylia swam for a few minuets longer then sat next to him, she rung out her hair then laid her head on his shoulder.

"_What do I do? I can't help but like her Im drawn to her agents my will, but I can't let anyone know that I do like her, I could tell her how I feel and get it over with, no I cant, but if I don't tell her this will weigh down on me and ill constantly be a distraction, and I cant be distracted from my training, lets face it she is already a distraction." _Sasuke argued with himself.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Xylia asked taking Sasuke out of his deep thoughts

"Nothing why?" Sasuke said

"No reason you just look sorta sad"

"Im not sad Im just thinking"

"About what?"

"Um ah" Sasuke said and fidgeted

"You don't have to tell me," Xylia said with a smile. Without saying a word Sasuke laid his head on Xylia's. They sat there for what seemed like hours watching the sun set over the horizon.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked lifting his head

"I dunno" Xylia said she looked at her tummy and asked, " stomach are you hungry?"

"Id ask what you were doing but Im not sure if I want to know" Sasuke laughed

"Im asking myself if Im hungry and the answer is yes" Xylia said. They got up and put there dry close back on. They walked back to the campsite in silence.

Xylia got two cups of instant raman out of her bag and added water then set them near the fire to warm up.

"You know bringing instant raman isn't going to help us learn how do fend off the land" Sasuke said and sat down

"I already know how to fish and gather berries and crap, why was valuable time doing that when I can do this" Xylia said

" True"

After a few minuets the raman was done and the ate there share. By the time they were done it was dark so Xylia grabbed her sweatshirt and used it as a pillow.

"Good night Sasuke" she said and closed her eyes.

"Night Xylia" Sasuke said.

Xylia ran as fast as her legs could carry her through the desert. She glanced behind her and saw the sand demon closing in on her.

"_Got to get away, got to run, cant stop," _she thought to herself as she ran. Then she saw Sasuke in the distance "RUN SASUKE! SAVE YOURSELF" she yelled to him but he just stood there his arms open, when she reached him held her in his arms

"Its okay Xylia I got you" Sasuke said hugging her

"Oh Sasuke Im scared" her voice shook as she spoke.

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen"

"But Sasuke its getting closer" Xylia said. She couldn't look anymore so she buried her head in Sasuke's chest.

"Stay here Xylia" Sasuke said and walked towered the tan beast, its eyes glowing yellow

"Sasuke don't!" Xylia yelled

"Xylia, Xylia Xylia!" Sasuke shook Xylia out of her sleep

"Sasuke!" Xylia yelled and her eyes were widened because she realized it was all a dream, a bad dream.

"What the hell were you dreaming about?" Sasuke asked sitting next to Xylia as she sat up

"It was just a bad dream" Xylia said her breath slowed

"Was I in it?"

"No" she lied

"Really? You keep saying my name, it woke me up." Sasuke said

"Oh I did… well you may have been in part of it" she said and wrapped her arms around her knees

"What did I do… in the dream?" he asked

"Saved me" she said and blushed

" From what?"

"A sand demon"

"Oh… are you okay?"

"As okay I can be"

Sasuke started to get up but Xylia grabbed his hand

"Were are you going?" she asked

"I was going to lay back down"

"Oh you could… never mind" Xylia mumbled

"No, what was it"

"Nothing it was stupid"

"Please tell me"

"Well Im still a little scared and…"

"You wanted me to stay here and sleep next to you?" Sasuke said finishing Xylia's sentence.

"Sorta" Xylia said playing with a string of hair. Sasuke sat next to Xylia

"Its not stupid" he said and nudged her shoulder,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I understand Iv had bad dream before"

"Thanks Sasuke" Xylia said. She kissed Sasuke on the cheek and laid down.

"_Woow"_ Sasuke thought and laid next to her.

"Night Sasuke" Xylia whispered.

"Night Xylia" he whispered back.

* * *

okay did ya like it if you did tell me man R&R

im working on the next chap, till then


	5. Enter Kaden and Kimiko

hey tesswith wings here! here is chap 5 i know its exciting and im writing chp 6 now so i hope you like it

R&R man !

* * *

CH5

DAY3

Xylia turned over and almost ran in to Sasuke who lay sleeping next to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she the first thing she saw was Sasuke's face.

"_I know I sound like a fan girl but…he is really cute" _Xylia thought

"Sasuke, wake up" Xylia said

"No" he grounded

Xylia shook her head and got up. She as silently as she could, she picked up and packed the campsite. After all the things were packed she leaned down and tried to wake up Sasuke after a few attempts she finally got him up.

"We get to go home today!" Xylia sang and spun around the campsite.

"Yup home sweet home" Sasuke finished packing his things (Xylia didn't want to go through his stuff)

"Im excited I haven't seen my brothers in days" Xylia groaned.

"Aright lets head to the gate" Sasuke said and put his bag on his back

"YES!" Xylia said and skipped ahead of Sasuke dancing as she went. After a few hours they reached the gate they had come out of 3 days prier. Sasuke tried to open the gate but it wouldn't budge

"Crap it looks like we are stuck here for awhile" he mumbled

"That's okay… I don't mind" Xylia said and sat down on the grass; Sasuke sat next to her.

"Surprisingly I don't either," he said. Xylia laid her head on his shoulder and he laid his head on hers. They sat like that till a familiar buzz rang in the air. Then the two soon to be ninjas got up and walked out of the forest.

"I just noticed something," Sasuke said

"And what would that be"

"We were in a forest and your last name is forest"

"Hahaha yah that's kinda funny"

"I guess ill see you tomorrow " Sasuke said and stuck his hands in his pocket

"Yah see you tomorrow" Xylia said. They parted ways and walked down the streets.

When Xylia entered her house she was greeted by hunter leaping into her arms although hunter was 7 he was big for his age, hunter was tall and skinny. He had red hair that went down almost past his eyes and bright green eyes.

"Sister!" hunter yelled hugging his sister

"Hi hunter I missed you" Xylia said and put hunter down

"Xylia?" Seth said turning the corner "Xylia!" he yelled and picked his sister up in a hug.

"I should go away more often if Im going to get a welcome like this" she said once Seth put her down.

"You not going are you?" hunter said and wrapped his arms around Xylia's legs.

"No I was just kidding" she said and patted his head. Hunter let go of Xylia, Xylia walked in to her room and to the dresser. She got out a set of close and walked into her bathroom. She took a shower and when she was done she walked out in to her room.

"Its good to be home" she said to herself then laid on her bed all of a sudden there was a loud popping sound and smoke appeared in front of Xylia's bed

"Tada!" a tall girl with very long bright blue hair and bright blue eyes appeared when the smoke dissipated. The girl wore a white tank like dress and black leggings under it.

"KIMIKO!" Xylia yelled and jumped out of bed

"Who else" Kimiko said

"Dude I missed you so much!" Xylia said. She ran over to her best friend from the land hidden in the sad, and gave her a hug.

"And guess what" Kimiko said and stopped hugging Xylia

"What?"

"I brought Kaden"

"You did? Were is he?" Xylia asked excitedly, there was another loud pop and puff of smoke. When the smoke dissipated a boy with spiky brown hair and bright green eyes stood looking at Xylia.

"Hey Xi" the boy said

"Kaden!" Xylia yelled and hugged the boy

"Don't take this the wrong way but why are you here in Konaha?" she asked and backed way from Kaden

"We missed our best friend duh" Kimiko said

"Yah Xi why else would we come to the middle of friking nowhere" Kaden said

"I dunno to see how hot girls from the land hidden in the leaves were" Xylia said

"No that's just a bonus"

"You can be such a pig brother" kimiko said

"I always forget your brother and sister" Xylia said

"We aren't only siblings but best friends" Kaden squealed girlishly and hugged his sister

"Hahahaha" Xylia laughed

"So speaking of hotties… do you like anyone in your new school" kimiko asked lying down on Xylia's bed

"Maybe" Xylia said and sat down on the floor

"Yuck all I need is to hear two girls talk about hotties when Im not one of them" Kaden leaned agents the wall and slid down

"Well if you don't want to hear about Xylia's new crush then go hang out with hunter" kimiko said

"No thanks" he said

"So dish!" Kimiko demanded

"Well his name is Sasuke Uchiha" Xylia said

"Is he hot?" Kimiko asked.

Xylia looked at her and blushed

"Oh lay off the girl. Can't you see she doesn't want to talk about her new boyfriend?" Kaden said "don't worry Xi I got your back" he added

"No she doesn't want to talk about it in front of you" Kimiko shot back

"Before you start arguing let make one thing clear Sasuke isn't my boyfriend"

"But you want him to be" Kimiko said and through a pillow at Kaden.

"Sorta" Xylia said

"Then what's stopping you?" Kaden asked and stuck his tongue out at Kimiko because her pillow missed him

"Sasuke is kinda different from most" Xylia said

"Is he gay?" Kaden asked

"NO!" Xylia said smacked him

"Then what's so different about him?" he asked

"Well he is kinda distant from everyone…and he has all these fan girls that fallow him around, he hates it" Xylia said

"So he has a bunch of hot babes fallowing him around and he doesn't like it? He's gay" Kaden said

"No he's not!" Xylia said and gave him an evil eye.

"So when Im I going to meet him?" Kimiko asked

"You mean when are WE going to meet him" Kaden butted in

"You both can meet him tomorrow at school" Xylia said

"Sweet" Kimiko said

"Do you have any friend that are girls… and not my sister" Kaden asked

"No" Xylia said and rolled her eyes

"Ugh why not I wanted to have some fun on this trip" Kaden said and winked at Xylia

"You wouldn't like any of the girls here anyway" Xylia said

"Why not?" he asked

"All of them but one are Sasuke fan girls, and the one whose not likes Naruto" she explained

"Naruto? Who's Naruto?" Kimiko asked

"Oh he is my best friend here," Xylia said

"But he's not a better friend then me right?" Kaden asked with a grin on his face

"Of course not Kaden" Xylia said

"Hey Xylia" Seth said and walked in Xylia's room "Woow Kimiko, Kaden when did you get here?" he asked

"About an hour ago" kimiko and Kaden said at the same time "dude!" they said and gave each other a high five

"Mom says its time for bed" Seth said and laughed

"Fine" Xylia groaned as Seth walked out of the room

"That mean I get the couch doesn't it?" Kaden asked

"Im sorry brother but yes" kimiko said

"How long are you staying anyway?" Xylia asked

"I dunno a few days, but no more than three" Kaden got up and headed for the door

"Oh that sucks, I thought you were moving in" Xylia half joked

"We got to go back to the land hidden in the sand at some point" kimiko said. Kaden lingered at the door.

"Good night Xi" he said with a small smile

"Good night Kaden" Xylia said and gave him a hug. Then Kaden left the room

"He still likes you" kimiko said answering the question Xylia had in her head

"Oh" Xylia said, "I don't think he going to like Sasuke very much" she added

* * *

R&R please


	6. Kanden vs Sasuke

Tesswithwings here! get ready for some awesome writing if i do say so myself.

i dont own naruto or any of its people i do own all of my ocs, xylia, seth, hunter, kaden, and kimiko

Kimiko is based of my #1 best friend LUNA i love you man! R&R dont make me beg!

* * *

CH 6

Kaden put his arm around Xylia's shoulder as he use to do when they were in the land hidden in the sand, as they walked in to the academy.

"Welcome to the academy guys" Xylia said

"Oh oh were do you sit? Is that Sasuke or is that Sasuke witch is it?" kimiko asked pointing to two boys that weren't Sasuke.

"No and no" Xylia said "now stop yelling" she added

"Hello ladies" Kaden said as Ino and Sakura walked past

"Fan girls," Xylia whispered to him

"Darn it" he said and scowled

"Here come this way," Xylia said and lead the way to her seat

"Hey Xylia!" Naruto said

Sasuke's, who was also sitting at the table with Naruto but a seat down, ears perked up and he glanced at Xylia who still had Kaden's arm around her, and then cursed under his breath.

"Is that Sasuke?" kimiko whispered in Xylia's ear

Xylia shook her head in reply

"Hey Naruto I want you to meet my friends from back home, this is Kaden Chikako" Xylia said and pointed to Kaden, before she continued "And this is Kimiko Chikako"

"Hi" kimiko said with a little wave and Kaden just nodded.

"Hey Sasuke" Xylia said

"Hn" he grunted and looked over to her as if he didn't notice she was there

"Is that Sasuke?" Kimiko whispered

"Yes" Xylia said and shook her head

"Um I wanted you to meet Kimiko and Kaden, there my friends from back home" Xylia said

"Hi" he muttered and turned his head

"Is he always like this" Kaden mumbled into Xylia's ear

"No something must be up" Xylia answered

"I'll be back" Xylia said and headed for Iruka to tell him about her visitors

"Xylia didn't mention she was bring friends," Naruto said to Kimiko.

"Well we kinda just popped in on her last night" Kimiko said and sat next to Naruto

"Oh…" Naruto said

"Kaden, sit down" Kimiko said in a harsh tone before returning to her conversation with Naruto. So Kaden did what he was told and sat next to kimiko (some how two extra seats were there it must have been magic)

Kaden stared at Sasuke who in turn glared back.

"What's your problem?" Kaden said in a not friendly tone

"I have some kid staring at me that's my problem" Sasuke snapped back

"Kid? Im 13 and what are you 12? I would watch who your calling kid if I were you" Kaden said back

"Yah you may be older then me but your sure as hell not stronger"

"Wanna bet? I could whoop you ass"

"Okay, during lunch we fight" Sasuke said and faced the front

"Fine by me" Kaden said and did the same

"Okay I let the sensei know you were here and he doesn't care he seemed kinda surprised I had friends, how rude!" Xylia said walking back to the table. She sat between Kaden and Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke" Xylia said

"Hn" he grunted back

"I see you back to your old snobby self" Xylia said and rolled her eyes.

Sasuke just glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Good morning class" Iruka said

"Good morning" the class said like they did every day

In the middle of seconded hour Kaden nudged Xylia's arm

"Pst, pst, pst" he said trying to get her attention

"What she said in a hushed voice and face Kaden. Kaden turned his head leaned in till they're for heads touched

"HI!" he grinned at his own joke

"Hahaha Kaden" Xylia laughed and shook her head

Sasuke watched and grew a little annoyed

Kaden rested his hand on the back of Xylia's chair and behind Xylia's back stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. Sasuke just glared back.

"Xylia your hair it turned colors" Kaden whispered to Xylia

"I know I like it better this color anyway," Xylia whispered back

"I do too you look very pretty with it oranger," Kaden said still whispering

"Thanks" Xylia said and blushed a little

"No need for thanking, Im only speaking the truth, and your right none of these girls meet up to the high bar you set"

"Kaden are you trying to flirt with me?" Xylia asked still blushing

"I cant help it" Kaden said

They sat in there seats in hushed conversation for the next hour and a half till the lunch bell rung

"Ready?" Sasuke asked standing up

"The real question is are you read" Kaden said also standing

"Ready? Ready for what?" Xylia asked

"Nothing. Im just going to teach Sasuke here a lesson" Kaden said with a smirk

"You can't fight each other I won't let you, Kimiko. A little help here" Xylia said but Kimiko was preoccupied talking to Naruto

"Grate" Xylia groaned. Xylia, Sasuke and Kaden walked outside leaving Naruto and Kimiko by themselves

"I'll go easy on you" Kaden said once they reached the sparing circle

"Thanks but If you try to easy on me I'll only beat you faster and that's no fun" Sasuke spat back.

Sasuke ran at Kaden, throwing shurikin as he went. Kaden took out a kuni out and blocked all the attacks. Sasuke jumped into the air. He did a few hand signs and started to blow out fireballs. They rained down on Kaden one burning his arm

"Is that really necessary?" Xylia shouted but Sasuke wasn't listening

Kaden did a few hand signs of his own and soon a tan wing of sand grew on the back of his right shoulder. Kaden grinned an evil grin and as soon as Sasuke's foot touched the ground Kaden ran for him once he got close info he began to turn in circles. Faster and faster he got circling around Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know what Kaden was doing until it was too late Sasuke's arms began to sting. Sasuke looked down and he had tree cuts on each of his arms and blood was streaming down his arms.

"Crap that's what he's doing" Sasuke said to himself

Then Sasuke punched his fist out hitting Kaden at just the right moment. Kaden flew a crossed the field and landed in a ball. Sasuke ran for Kaden, jumped up in the air and did a fire blow more fireballs down. Kaden saw it and new he had no chance of moving in time so he covered his head. Right when a fireball was closing in on Kaden. Kimiko ran out in front of him she held up her hand a blue force feel shot out protecting Kaden and herself.

"Damn" Sasuke said landing to the ground

"How dare you hurt my brother!" Kimiko yelled and through shot a beam of light at him but before Kimiko's death ray had a chance of hitting Sasuke Xylia ran out in front of Sasuke, Xylia with her eyes white, made a gust of wind move the ray making it miss them by an inch at most.

"Xylia!" Kimiko yelled

"You didn't have to do that," Sasuke mumbled

"And let you die, I think not" Xylia said and ran over to Kimiko and Kaden

"Are you; okay?" she asked as Kimiko helped Kaden up.

"I see you care more about the Uchiha then your best friends" Kimiko snarled

"Lay off of Xi it wasn't her fault you're the one who tried to kill him" Kaden said

"I DID NOT, I was protecting my brother" Kimiko said and folded her arms

"I'm sorry okay I just saw you going for Sasuke and panicked" Xylia said

"It doesn't matter to me Xi, its you who I'm worried about" Kaden said and turned towered Kimiko

"Why me?" Kimiko asked

"You used your death ray thingy to protected me, your big brother don't need protection" Kaden said

Xylia turned back and looked at Sasuke who stood looking at his cuts, his head lifted and his eyes met Xylia's. So she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Kaden did his sand wing jutsu on you it was wrong of him." Xylia said when she reached him

"Hn" Sasuke said and turned around. He started to walk away but Xylia grabbed his hand

"At least let me help you clean your cuts" Xylia whispered

"I don't need your help" Sasuke spat

"Please"

"Whatever" Sasuke mumbled. Xylia lead Sasuke to the garden hose that was on the outside of the school. Sasuke sat down on the bench next to the hose wile Xylia turned on the hose and wetted down a cloth she had in her pack. She then sat next to Sasuke on the bench.

Xylia started to clean the cuts and made Sasuke wince

"I know how bad it hurts, I had to fight Kaden before and he use it on me, it will stop hurting after a wile" Xylia said her voice soft

Sasuke remained silent looking down

"Why are you mad?" Xylia said, her voice sounded hurt

"Hn" Sasuke grunted

"Fine!" Xylia yelled standing up "If you do want my help I wont help you ever again! in fact Ill stop talking to you all together, I just leave you the hell alone from now on!" she said with tears filling her eyes. She turned and ran off.

Sasuke sat there stunned, not knowing what to do. The bell for the end of lunch rang and Sasuke remained sitting, he waited for Xylia to come back but when she didn't show he started to get worried.

"What the hell am I doing?" he asked himself before getting up. Sasuke ran in the direction Xylia had gone

"Xylia!" he called as he ran. After a few minuets Sasuke found Xylia sitting at the foot of a tree her face in her arms crying.

"Xylia" Sasuke whispered. He kneeled down next to her "Xylia…" he whispered again this time in her ear

Xylia's head shot up, she had tears in her eyes and her face was wet, and she yelled, "Get away from me Sasuke"

Sasuke had a hurt expression on his face but didn't leave.

"Xylia Im… Im … Im sorry" he said

" I don't give a damn what your are!" she said threw her teeth

"Please Xy-" Sasuke tried to speak but Xylia cut him off

"Don't ask me to forgive you Sasuke, I am only doing what you wanted all along. You wanted me to go away, to leave you alone, so that's what Im doing Im giving you what you wanted," she said as hot tears rolled down her face

"I never wanted you to leave" Sasuke said looking down

"Then what do you want" Xylia asked in a harsh tone

"I… don't know," he admitted

"How can you not know Sasuke! How can you not know what you want" she said and whipped her eyes

" I DON'T KNOW OKAY" Sasuke said and raised his voice

"fine! but ill tell you something I want, I want you to leave me the hell alone you ass hole" Xylia said and leaped to her feet. she down at him

"what if that's not what I want" he whispered so quietly that Xylia could barely hear him

"what?" Xylia asked making sure she heard him right

Sasuke looked up "what if I don't want to leave you, what… what if what I want is… is…"

Sasuke got to his feet and walked so he stood close facing Xylia. He looked into Xylia's eyes trying to find the courage to say what he had to.

"what if what I want is… you" he finally whispered

* * *

okay i hope you like it if you did R&R i beg of you! thank you to all my reviewers and all that will R&R!


	7. what the hell am i doing

Okay tesswithwings here this chap has a twist to it and I hope you like it! please read and review I beg of you

CH7

"What if what I want is …you" Sasuke whispered

"You want to be with me?" Xylia barley breathed the words

Sasuke nodded

"Am I dreaming?" Xylia asked

"No Xylia I meant what I said… lately your all I can think about, I cant get you out of my head"

"I know the feeling," Xylia said looking up at Sasuke

Sasuke just smiled down at her

"We should get back to school," Xylia said although she didn't want the moment to end

"By the time we get back school will be over" Sasuke pointed out

"True then I guess I should head home then," she said looking down

"I guess" Sasuke said

Xylia started to walk past Sasuke, walking slow wishing for Sasuke to stop her. She got two feet from Sasuke before Sasuke turned around and grabbed her hand; he pulled her close holding him.

Xylia was surprised by his act of affection and didn't know what to do, but when she got over being stunned she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's middle. She breathed him in his sent filling her lungs and warming her hart.

Sasuke leaned his head down so his lips were resting on the top of Xylia's head "don't leave me, not yet" he whisper was muffled by her red hair. Sasuke stood holding Xylia in his arms for what seemed like hours but in reality were just a few minuets.

"I'll never leave you, as long as that's what you want," Xylia said in a soft voice

"Im sorry, I'll never make you feel like that again"

"I know Sasuke"

Time stopped for them as they stood there, but time began to pick up again when Sasuke released Xylia from his grip. Reluctantly Xylia let her arms drop from around Sasuke.

"I should get you home," Sasuke said looking down at Xylia

"If I must" Xylia said, she looked into Sasuke's dark eyes and almost got lost but Sasuke's voice brought her back.

"I don't what this to end any more then you," he said

Xylia just smiled. They walked in silentness through the woods and after a few unspoken moments Sasuke slipped his hand into Xylia's, entwining their fingers together.

After about fifteen minuets they approached Xylia's house, still holding hands.

Xylia spotted very worried Kaden on the front steps, Kaden's head shot up when he heard footsteps. When he saw Sasuke his worried look changed into a look of hate.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" he yelled and stood up. Sasuke and Xylia were now a foot from Kaden.

"Kaden its all right" Xylia said, letting go of Sasuke's hand, but Kaden wasn't listening

" I said get away from her!" Kaden said again this time he pushed Sasuke's shoulder

"Watch it!" Sasuke growled

"Kaden stop" Xylia said and stepped between them.

"You made her cry, you'll pay for that I promise" Kaden threatened

"Just try it I dare you" Sasuke shot back

"Stop it both of you" Xylia said

"That's it!" Kaden said and started for Sasuke but Xylia pushed against his chest with all her mite stopping him in his tracks

Kaden looked down at Xylia with a hurt expression on his face. He looked at Sasuke with fire in his eyes "if you ever make her cry again ill destroy you, you got me I'LL DISTROY YOU" he said then turned away walking up the stairs, he opened the door but was stopped by Xylia's voice

"Kaden" Xylia whispered

"Don't Xi, you've made your choice" Kaden's voice was full of pain as he spoke with his back to Xylia.

"Kaden!" Xylia said

"DON'T!" Kaden bellowed before he stepped inside the house slamming the door behind him.

"Kaden" Xylia said in a small upset voice

Sasuke walked up behind Xylia and wrapped his arms around her

"I hurt him Sasuke, I hurt Kaden" Xylia said with tears gathering in her eyes as she realized what she had done.

"It will be fine Xylia" Sasuke mumbled in her ear.

"I don't know if it will be," she said, a tear rolled from her eye, down her cheek, lingering at her chin before dropping to the cement below

After saying good bye to Sasuke, Xylia rushed into her house. She went to her room to look for Kaden. Who was sitting at the end of her bed looking off in to space. His shirt had tearstains on it along with tears in his eyes.

Xylia walked slowly to Kaden's side and sat next to him.

"Oh Kaden, Im sorry" she whispered

Kaden remained silent

"Kaden" she breathed the words. She wrapped her arms around Kaden's neck pulling her self into his lap.

Kaden wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug

"How is it that you can hurt me but I still love you?" he asked

"Im sorry" Xylia whispered

"Don't speak," he said. And after a few minuets Kaden pulled out of the hug and looked at Xylia, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her in a romantically loving way. His lips felt soft and before Xylia knew it she was kissing him back.

Suddenly Xylia pulled back but remained sitting on his lap "no, I can't do this" she said

"You can't or you don't want to?" Kaden asked

"Kaden" Xylia sighed

"You didn't answer me… is it you don't want to kiss me or is it that you cant betray your beloved Sasuke?" Kaden asked

Xylia placed her forehead against Kaden's. "Sasuke" she finally whispered after a moment of silences

"Forget about him" Kaden said, "Please forget"

"I can't just forget," she said

"Forget him…for me" he begged

"Kaden I can't forget like he doesn't matter"

"But I love you so much" Kaden spook softly

"Ka-" Xylia started but stopped

Kaden leaned back so he was looking in to her eyes. "Look, he hurt you and it's just a matter of time before he does it again"

"It was just a little argument"

"But what if next time its not… what if next time he yells at you and makes you cry… again?"

"He wouldn't… he wont"

"He already did, he made you cry, I've never made you cry Xi, and I never will"

Xylia considered what he said before she spook "I know you'll never hurt me… but I hurt you I do it all the time, its not far, you deserve better"

"but I don't want better I want you and as far as Im concerned your as good as it gets"

"Kaden" Xylia said she placed her hand on his face

"Xi" he said and leaned in for another kiss, but Xylia leaned back out of Kaden's reach

"I can't" she whispered

"when will it be my turn…" Kaden asked

"I don't know" Xylia said

"Kaden? Are you in here" Kimiko asked and walked into Xylia's room "oh um ah sorry" Kimiko said her eyes widened at what she saw (her best friend sitting on her brother's lap)

"Its fine" Xylia said and started to get up but Kaden grabbed her by the waist

"what do you want" Kaden asked

"mom just called… she says we have to cut the trip short and leave tomorrow morning" Kimiko said a little uncomfortable

"k… now leave" Kaden said

"whatever" Kimiko said and left the room shutting the door behind her

Kaden stood up but still held Xylia by the waist

"one kiss" he asked

"I dunno"

"please"

"one kiss" she said and Kaden kissed her just like he did before but Xylia could feel the smile on his lips.

"_what the hell am I doing?" _ She asked herself

Okay I hope you liked it and if you did R&R please! I'll start chap 8 ASAP but until then believe it! (Random I know but this is Naruto we are talking about)

5


	8. just another day

Hey tesswithwings here! This I chapter 8 yes that's right chapter 8! I hope you like it and read and review man Im begging even if its one word…one word its all I ask!

Chap 8

In the early morning Xylia said goodbye to her best friends before they would return to the land hidden in the sand.

"Bye Kimiko" Xylia said and hugged her

"Bye man" Kimiko said and squeezed Xylia

Then Xylia turned and faced Kaden

"Bye Xi" Kaden said and wrapped is arms around Xylia

"Bye Kaden" she said

"Don't forget us" he said and let go of her.

"I could never forget about you even if I tried" Xylia said with a smile

"I love you other sister" Kimiko said

"Love you too" Xylia said

"Okay, we will come back in a few weeks or something" Kimiko said

"I can hardly wait" Xylia said

"Bye man!" Kimiko said and did a hand sign, there was a poof smoke was Kimiko had been standing.

"Call me or write to me do something so I know you're alright" Kaden said he leaned in and kissed Xylia's cheek "bye Xi" he said and then did the same hand sign that Kimiko had done, another poof of smoke and a popping sound and Kaden was gone.

Xylia sighed and started to walk to the ninja academy.

When she arrived she sat in her spot and laid her head down on the desk and closed her eyes. She only opened them when she heard some one sit next to her.

"Were did you disappear to yesterday?" Naruto asked

Xylia lifted her head and looked at Naruto "um I didn't feel very well" she fibbed

"Oh… were is Kimiko?"

"She went home this morning"

"Oh"

"What did I miss?" Xylia asked

"Nothing much… we have our exams next week"

"Okay" Xylia said just then Sasuke walked into the room and he was swarmed with fan girls

"Oh here comes the royal basted" Naruto grumbled

"Naruto" Xylia sighed

"What?"

"He's not royalty," Xylia pointed out

Naruto busted up in laughter as Sasuke took his seat

"Hi Sasuke" Xylia said cheerfully

"Hi Xylia" he said with a small smile

"Naruto to said we have our final exams next week" Xylia said

"K thanks for telling me" he said

"No problem-O"

"Good morning class" Iruka said

"Morning good" Xylia chimed

"Hahaha you said that backwards" Naruto laughed

"I know, I did it on purpose" Xylia smiled brightly

~~~~ 3 hours passed then the lunch bell rang~~~~~~

Naruto and Xylia made there way to the swing were they ate there lunch every day sent Xylia had began going to school in Konaha

"Yum raman!" Naruto beamed

"Raman? Again?" Xylia asked in disbelief

"What I like raman"

"You need to expand your food varieties" Xylia said and got out her PBnJ

"I do, I ate beef raman yesterday and today is chicken raman"

"That's not what I meant," Xylia laughed

Naruto slurped down his noodles as fast as he possibly could as Xylia looked around, she loved to people watch. She spotted Choji and Shikamaru lying in the grass looking up at the sky, pointing every now and again at different shapes they saw. And she saw Kiba sitting with Akamaru (his dog if you didn't know) munching down there lunches. Then she spied Hinata from behind a tree staring at Naruto. Sakura and Ino were fighting with each other about Sasuke as usual. Shino was rummaging threw the bushes collecting something probably bugs Xylia guessed. Finally her eyes landed Sasuke; he was leaning up against he wall of the school looking around casually until his eyes met Xylia's, he smiled and lifted his hand into a Sasuke kind of wave. Xylia waved back eagerly with a grin on her face.

"Who the hell are you waving at?" Naruto asked whipping his mouth

"Sasuke" Xylia mumbled looking down

"Who?" Naruto asked not hearing what she had said the first time.

"Sasuke" Xylia said more clearly this time

"The emo king? Why would you wave at him?"

"Because…" Xylia's face was growing slightly warm

"Because ….why?" he asked stretching because

Xylia looked at him with a stare that said "think"

"OH YOU LIKE HIM" Naruto almost yelled

"Hush!" Xylia said and almost tackled Naruto to shut him up

"You do like him!" Naruto smiled an evil smile

"Shut up Naruto…" Xylia said her face now bright red

"Hahahaha you like Sasuke!" Naruto started to laugh uncontrollably drawing looks from everyone

"SHUT UP!" Xylia hissed and tackled him

"You like him! Xylia and Sasuke sitting in a tree" Naruto started to sing with Xylia now sitting on him

"Naruto shut up!" she said and covered his mouth with her hand

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Naruto's song was muffled by her hand

"Stop it" Xylia begged

"If you don't move your hand I'll lick it" Naruto threatened but Xylia didn't hear him

"What?" she asked but Naruto didn't repeat himself instead he licked Xylia's hand

"EWW nasty Naruto" Xylia said and removed her hand immediately, and jumped off of him sitting back in her spot. She rubbed her hand off in the grass

"Hey I warned you" Naruto said smiling

"Did not!" she shot

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Whatever… Sasuke lover!" Naruto started to laugh again

"You suck!"

"And you love Sasuke"

Xylia growled at him

"Hehehehehe" Naruto laughed evilly

"What ever your thinking about doing, don't do it" Xylia said

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto turned around and yelled

"Your dead Uzmaki" Xylia said threw her teeth as Sasuke approached

"What do you want dobe" he asked

"I know something you don't know" Naruto teased

"One word and I'll kill you" Xylia said quietly so only Naruto heard her

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked

"Xylia likes you" Naruto said

"NARUTO" Xylia yelled and smacked him in the head

"Ouch!" Naruto said and rubbed the back of his head

Sasuke just stood there looking at them with a dumbfounded look on his face

"You're a dumb ass," he said to Naruto

"Why" Naruto asked

"I already knew she likes me," Sasuke said simply

"What?" Naruto asked

"I know Xylia likes me, and now so does every one else" Sasuke said

Naruto tuned his head toward Xylia. She had an angry look on her face

"He he sorry" Naruto smiled nervously

Sasuke turned around and walked away

"NARUTO!" Xylia yelled and started to punch him

After Xylia got done pummeling Naruto and the lunch bell rang, they walked into the classroom Naruto walked a head of Xylia and reached his seat just as Ino and Sakura stepped in Xylia's path

"So you like Sasuke kun?" Ino asked

"Yes" Xylia said

"I though you said he was a loser" Sakura said

"I changed my mind" Xylia said and tried to step past them but they continued to block her path

"Sasuke kun is ours you cant have him!" Ino said in a oh so snotty voice

"Listen piggy, forehead… I can have whatever I want and there is nothing earthier of you can do to stop me." Xylia said and pushed past them walking backwards as she finished her sentence. All sudden she ran into something. It was Sasuke.

"Ello Sasuke" Xylia said giving her self a British accent

"Hi Xylia" Sasuke said looking at her with a questioning look on her face

"Hi Sasuke kun!" Ino and Sakura said together

"Hn" Sasuke grunted to them

"Ha Xylia 1 you guys ZIP" Xylia laughed and took her seat. Sasuke sat next to her.

~~~~~~~~ After the final bell rang~~~~~~~~

Xylia walked home skipping along singing a song to herself

"Im so lucky luck, Im so lucky luck, you can fool yourself I promise it will but every single day I just want to hear you say…. I'M SO LUCKY LUCK I'M SO LUCKY LUCK" Xylia sang one of her favoret songs by A*teens

She entered her house still singing. She walked in to her room and twirled in circles

"Why are you so happy?" Seth asked standing in the door way

"I dunno its just a happy day is all a happy happy day!" Xylia said and stopped spinning

"_I think Sasuke might like me! I know Sasuke likes me!" _ Xylia though happily to herself

"Your one strange puppy" Seth said

"I know!" Xylia grinned

How did you like it? R&R please please please…. I can go on forever!

REVIEWS hi from ME! aka Luna!


	9. the fall of the chiken

Hey tesswithwings here! This is chap 9! My best friend suggested I named this chap the Fall of the Chicken when she was at my house and hopped up on energy dink even though this has noting to do with chickens or them falling unless you count Sakura and Ino falling on there ass, what Im calling it the Fall of the Chickens! Thank you Luna Tuna! Oh DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW

**And if it matters I see the characters as 13 and 14. THANK YOU!**

Xylia walked into the ninja academy the day before their final exam. The exam that would determine if they would be come ninjas.

Xylia walked up to her desk but when she got there, she saw Sakura in he seat next to Sasuke and Ino on the other side of him. Both staring at him with googly eyes. Xylia could have swore she saw drool on there chins.

"Hey bimbo!" Xylia yelled.

Ino and Sakura tore there eyes away from Sasuke and glared at Xylia.

"What do you want!" Ino shot

"I want you to get out of my seat" Xylia said looking at Sakura

"I got here first!" Sakura protested

"does this face look like it cares ?" Xylia asked pointing at her self

"I don't know what that is but I don't think it's a face" Ino shot a clever comeback

Xylia growled

"maybe it's a horse's ass" Sakura suggested with a smirk

"I'll say this nicely… get out of my seat or I'll pound your face…wait that's not much of a threat… I mean no matter how much I beat your face in it couldn't get any worse than it already is" Xylia said

Ino and Sakura's smiles dropped

"now get out of my seat or I wont just threaten I'll promise" she snarled and held up a fist

Sakura and Ino jumped up and scurried to get out of Xylia's way

Xylia thought she heard Ino whisper "bitch" and smiled _"they have no idea"_ she thought to herself. Xylia plopped her self in her seat next to Sasuke and smiled at him.

But Sasuke just stared into space. Xylia looked at Sasuke's eyes, they were different, his eyes looked like they were filled with sorrow or anger or fright, maybe all of them mixed

"Sasuke?" Xylia said and put her hand on his shoulder. Sasuke flinched, when he regained his cool stance he looked down and Xylia's hand for a long moment. Then his eyes traced from Xylia's pail hand to her arm and up to her face, which was filled with worry.

"are you alright?" her voice came out as a whisper

Sasuke shock his head to clear his mind and said " yah Im fine"

"are you sure your alright…you look sick"

"thanks… and you look like a horse's ass" Sasuke said in a dull tone

Xylia couldn't help but laugh "that's not what I meant"

Sasuke smiled a little and returned to starring off into space

Xylia watched Sasuke until she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and saw an over happy Naruto.

"HI" he grinned

"Hey man!" Xylia said

"So tomorrows the big day"

"Ya Im kinda nervous "

"Me too"

~~~ 3 hours pass and then lunchtime! Yummy! ~~~

Xylia and Naruto sat at their normal spots by the swing.

Naruto rambled on about various things but Xylia was to distracted to pay much attention.

She watched Sasuke as he sat alone looking down at his hands.

"_He looks so sad"_ Xylia thought

She watched him for a while until Naruto noticed

"I like Kimiko I mean I like like her"

"WHAT!" Xylia said stunned and turned to face Naruto

"Oh nothing I just wanted to see if you were paying attention," Naruto said

"Loser" she said and lightly punched him in the arm

Naruto smiled "well I was wasn't totally kidding… I do like her…she is really nice and pretty"

"I don't know whether to hit you or hug you"

"I'm going to say hug cuz you punch hard"

"I'll be back," Xylia said shaking her head. She got up and walked over to Sasuke. When he didn't look up Xylia knelt next to him

"Sasuke you loo-" was all she could get out before Sasuke's head whipped up and he stared at her.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said in a slightly snippy voice

Xylia let it go and said "you look like you need a hug"

Sasuke just stared at her

"Well if you don't want girls to come up to you randomly and hug you then I suggest you smile more and be a grump less"

"Grump?"

"Yes you're a grump today… and I don't know why…" she said looking anywhere but at Sasuke

"Its nothing" Sasuke said in a softer tone

"It doesn't seem like nothing," she said and sat down

They sat in silent for a wile till the bell rang. They both got up and Sasuke started to walk away. He was a few feet ahead when Xylia yelled for him "hey Sasuke"

"Hn" he said and turned around

Xylia ran up a few steps and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's middle. She was about to let go but then she felt his arms wrap around her. Then just as quickly as the moment started it ended. Sasuke let go of her but when he did Xylia saw the smile on his face. They walked in silence into the academy.

"I told you, you needed a hug," Xylia said as they sat in their seat

Sasuke just smirked and laid his head on his hands

For the rest of the school day Xylia and Sasuke shared glances fallowed by a small smile on each of their lips.

Xylia thought that this day couldn't go wrong, that's until the final bell rang and she walked outside to see Ino pig and Sakura waiting for her.

"What do you want?" Xylia said in a cheerful voice (even though she was talking to the two most annoying girls in the entire academy no, no in the history of the academy…burn!)

"I thought we said stay away from Sasuke Kun" Ino said and folded her arms

"You did… but I didn't listen" Xylia said with a smirk

"Im warning you Forest, if you don't stay way from our boyfriend we will kick your ass" Sakura threatened

"Boyfriend? HA he hates you, and Im not scared of two little fan girls, and how is he both of your boyfriend?" Xylia was getting annoyed

"He doesn't hate us and we share!" Ino said

"Your delusional" Xylia said and stepped past them but they ran ahead and blocked them again

"Move or die… I'd pick wisely if I were you" Xylia shot

"Fine let's fight! Who ever wins gets Sasuke" Ino said

"Both of you against me?"

Ino nodded once

"Where and when?"

"Here and now" Ino said

"Deal" she said without emotion

Ino and Sakura looked at each other then lunged at Xylia but she jumped out of there reach and landed be hind the two girls. They stood dumb founded looking around not seeing Xylia.

Xylia taped Ino on the shoulder, as soon as Ino turned around Xylia decked her making her fall to the ground. Then Sakura whipped her head around and swung for Xylia but she ducked. When Sakura wasn't looking Xylia swung her foot out and kicked her legs out from underneath her.

Now a crowed had circled around them chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Xylia stood up and jumped into the air she did a hand sign and her eyes flashed white. She hovered in the air watching the two girls scramble to get up. Xylia moved her left hand in a sweeping movement in front of her and a gust of wind blasted Sakura making her fumble.

Ino picked up a rock and threw it at Xylia hitting her in the head and making her loose focused of her jutsu

"Fuck" Xylia mumbled as she tumbled to the ground.

Ino saw her chance and took it, she ran up to Xylia as she was on the ground and kicked her in the gut. It knocked the wind out of Xylia.

Ino all sudden tackled Xylia, they wrestled on the ground for awhile till Xylia was winning once again

"HA!" she smiled and was about to give Ino what was coming to her but she felt strong arms around her waist pulling her back. Sakura wasn't that strong even if she did steroids, so Xylia knew it wasn't her. Xylia did fight against the mystery person to get her freedom from their iron like grasp but it was useless.

"I win! Take that piggy!" she yelled and then she was pulled out of the crowed and into the academy.

As soon as Xylia was released she turned around to see who had stole her away from her victory.

"Sasuke!" she yelled when she saw who it was

"Do you want to get kicked out of school?" he asked

"No! They started it." she defended herself

Sasuke looked at her with a "you're a dumb ass" look

"Humph" Xylia sighed

"We have only a few more days left, please try not to get expelled" Sasuke said

"Why do you care if I get expelled" Xylia asked

"I- I don't… its just"

"Its just what?"

"If your too stupid to figure it out by yourself then I don't know why Im trying" Sasuke said in a low voice

"I know why I just want you to tell me…" Xylia

Sasuke mumbled something

"Huh?" Xylia said trying not to grin a wicked grin

"You suck," he said

"Do I know" Xylia smiled

"It's a simple human observation… I would be weird if I didn't notice it" Sasuke was catching on to the game (if you don't get it go back to chap 3 and reread it)

"For a minuet there you sounded like one of my fan boys" Xylia smiled and stepped closer to Sasuke

"Maybe that's cuz I am" Sasuke said looking down at Xylia

Xylia smiled brilliantly as Sasuke moved a strand of hair from Xylia's eyes.

"Hey Xylia where did you go?" Naruto asked walking into the classroom

Xylia and Sasuke split up and faced different directions both with an annoyed look in their eyes

"Ew were you gunna kiss?" he asked

"Naruto!" Xylia said, picked up a near by book and chucked it at him

"Hey! It was only a question… so were you?" Naruto ducked and the book went flying over him

"If you weren't such a blond you would know the answer to that" Sasuke said

"But I am a blond… so tell me already" Naruto scoffed

"No Naruto Im not telling you" Xylia said and shook her head

"Whatever" he groaned turned and left

"What a blond" Sasuke mumbled

"Yah tell me about it" Xylia smiled

Ha I left you on a cliffhanger muahahah Im evil! Well it's not much of a cliffhanger but whatever, if you like it review if you hate it review but be nice about it, ill let you decide if they were going to kiss or not, let me know what you think! And don't forget R&R damn it! love to all that review tesswithwings

P.S. if you review mine I'll review yours…think about it.


	10. pass and fail

Tesswithwings here… here is chap 10, the exam WHOO HOOO! What is really ironic is that I have exams soon hahaha wow… R&R guys! You review mine I'll review yours.

CH 10

"Okay, today is the final exam it will determine if you're ready to become ninjas. I'll call you in one by one and you will take the test" Iruka explained

"I hope it's not to hard," Naruto whispered to Xylia

"Me too" she whispered back

"Okay first up is Akimichi Choji" Iruka said and every one else took a deep breath of relief

After several other students were called in for the exam…

"Forest Xylia" Iruka said

"Good luck" Naruto said as Xylia stood up

"Thanks" she said back and nervously walked into the exam room

There was a long table and behind it sat Iruka and Mizuki the other sensei

"Okay Xylia, all you have to do is make three shadow clones," Iruka instructed

"Um… okay…" Xylia said but what was going through her mind was _"Shoot, shoot, shoot that's my worst jutsu!" _

Xylia did the correct hand signs and one Xylia appeared next to her

"Good Xylia… make two more and you pass," Mizuki said as the second Xylia disappeared

"Okay you can do this" Xylia whispered to herself

She focused all her chackra in to the one jutsu and did the hand signs again. This time two Xylia's appeared. And as soon as Xylia let go of her hand signs they disappeared.

"Well Xylia I see you tried your best. The clones you did make were very impressive… you pass, just make sure you work on that jutsu." Iruka said

"Oh thank you sensei! I wont let you down and I promise I'll get the jutsu down pat," Xylia said eagerly

"Your welcome Xylia… but keep this on the down low I don't want people thinking Im giving you special treatment, because Im not" Iruka said

"Okay I wont say a word, thank you! Xylia said and dashed out the door. She sat back in her spot grinning

"So… did you pass?" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time

"YES!" Xylia almost yelled

"That's awesome!" Naruto said

Sasuke just smiled at her

"Is it hard?" Naruto asked

"Kind, well it was for me," she said

A few minuets later Sasuke was called into the room and within moments he came back out with a trumpet smile

"So?" Xylia asked as Sasuke sat

"I passed," he said

"AWESOME! I knew you could do it" Xylia said

"Oh Sasuke Kun, you passed how awesome, I never doubted you for a second" Sakura said from behind Sasuke

Xylia was about to insult her when Iruka came out

"Uzmaki Naruto" he said

"Best of luck." Xylia said

Naruto got up and said "thanks"

When he was almost to the door Xylia called for him "hey Naruto" she said

Naruto turned around

"You will do amazing… BELIVE IT!" she said with a smile

Naruto grinned back then entered the room

After a few minuets Naruto came out and walked to his seat. He had a sad look on his face and as soon as Xylia saw it she knew he didn't pass.

Naruto dropped into his seat and laid his head on the desk and covered his face with his arms.

"Oh Naruto… Im sorry" Xylia whispered and laid her and on his back

Naruto mumbled something that sounded like "I hate my life"

"Im sure you can retake it" she tried to comfort him

Naruto lifted his head and looked at Xylia with a sad look that made Xylia feel horrible

Iruka came out of the room and stood at his desk

"After lunch I will pass out headbands" he announced then right on cue the lunch bell rang

Xylia and Naruto walked out side and to the swing.

They ate lunch in silence and when lunch was over they walked back in to the classroom and sat in their seat.

"Okay guys, first to get their headband is… Akimichi Choji" Iruka said. Choji walked down the isles and up to the desk were Mizuki sat.

"Congratulations" Mizuki said and handed him a headband

Then Choji walked back to his seat. With every name that was called Naruto sunk lower in his seat, it killed Xylia to watch her best friend be so sad.

When Xylia's name was called she ran up to the desk and back as fast as she could so Naruto wouldn't feel bad. She hid her headband by her side that was facing Sasuke.

When all the names were called (with the exception of the very sad Naruto) everyone was talking and having a good time, then Kiba pointed to Naruto and asked "hey Naruto why didn't you get a headband?"

"Its cuz he failed!" Ino yelled. Naruto hid his face in his arms when everyone started at laugh. Witch made Xylia furious.

"Leave Naruto alone! Just because your jealous that he is a better person and fighter and soon to be ninja, then you doesn't mean you have to be so mean!" she yelled standing up

"Ha! Naruto will never become an ninja," some one said

"Believe it!" another mocked

"I believe he will!" Xylia said and looked to Naruto "I believe in you Naruto" she added

Naruto looked up, he had tears in his eyes but in spite of it he gave a week smile.

It broke Xylia's hart to see Naruto like this, so she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his seat. She then pulled him out of the room out into the playground.

Iruka was about to stop them but Mizuki grabbed Iuka's arm and shook his head.

Xylia paced in front of Naruto as he sat at the base of their tree.

"Oh they make me so mad!" Xylia said threw her teeth

"Its okay Xylia… Im us to it" Naruto said looking at his hands

"But that's the thing you shouldn't be!" she stopped pacing, she sighed and sat next to Naruto

"I could pound them if you want" she said

Naruto laughed, "thanks man" he said

Then they heard the final bell ring and both got up

"Where is your headband?" Naruto asked as the started to walk home

"Right here" Xylia said and pulled out her headband from pocket. She ran her thumb over the leaf symbol.

"Just to think, only a few months ago I wanted a sand village headband… now I couldn't want anything more to be right here, with Naruto and Sasuke. I love them both, Naruto as a brother of course and Sasuke well…" she thought to herself

"Why aren't you wearing it?" he asked

"Um cuz"

"Because isn't an answer" Naruto pointed out

"I don't want to wear it till you get one" Xylia admitted

"Really?"

"Yah, I mean Naruto without you I wouldn't have made it and it's only fair that you get to wear a headband before me. You are going to become hokage someday," she said

"You really believe in me?"

"With all my hart" Xylia said and gave Naruto a serous look

The sorrow in Naruto's face was replaced with happiness. "Then we are even" he said and smiled

"Huh?" Xylia was confused

"You believing in me is worth more than any headband," Naruto said

Xylia smiled and said "I still don't want to wear it without you"

"Maybe ill get one after all" he smiled

"Xylia is so nice to me, when everyone else shuns me she is there. If she believes I'll be hokage then I will be, Xylia is my best friend" Naruto thought to himself

They arrived at Xylia's house and Xylia hugged Naruto In a tight Xylia hug.

"See yah latter man" Xylia said and let go

"Yah see yah" Naruto smiled

~~~ A few hours latter ~~~

Xylia lay on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about how in the hell was she going to be a ninja when Naruto wouldn't be with her.

Then there was a knock on the door; Xylia sat up on her elbows

"Come in" she called

Her mother opened the door and stepped in.

Xylia's mother's name was Midori; she was a petite woman with reddish orange hair that had a few gray streaks that showed her age and her once bright green eyes she had when she was hunter's age were now a dull green. She wore a long light blue skirt that was covered with a gray apron and she wore a white shirt.

Midori held out the home phone for her daughter to get

"Its Kaden" she said her voice tired

"K mom thanks" Xylia said, she got up and took the phone from her mom. Once her mother left she put the phone to her ear and sat in her black beanbag chair.

"Hey Kaden" she said into the receiver

"Hi Xi!" Kaden said back

"I heard through the grapevine that you passed your exam," he said proudly

"Ya barely but I did… wait how did you know"

"Your mom told my mom… you know how old people gossip"

"I'd like to hear what your mom would say if she hear you call her old" Xylia laughed

"Hahaha she pry wouldn't like it" Kaden chuckled

"So now we are both ninjas!" she said

"Yup… how did Naruto do?"

"Um not good he didn't pass but Im going to talk to Iruka sensei about it and see if I can get him to pass Naruto. I'll tell sensei I make him work on his jutsus and stuff"

"Oh well good luck with that"

"I know it's a long shot but I have to try. Naruto is my best friend here"

"So has Sasuke gave you any trouble"

"No Kaden he hasn't"

"Okay just making sure… so, are you dating yet?"

"No… at least I don't think so"

"Wow man"

"What?"

"You don't even know if you're dating the guy," Kaden said in disbelief

"Oh well… I don't think we are I mean we almost kissed but I don't think so" Xylia's words came out in a rush

"WHAT!…You almost kissed? When? Where? And mostly why?" Kaden yelled and asked at the same time.

"Um ya at school yesterday and I dunno"

"Im just glad I was your first kiss" Kaden boosted

"You stole a kiss"

"Then you gave it back," he said. Xylia could hear the smile on his lips as he spook.

Xylia said nothing.

"What? Its true" he said

"I know…"

Xylia could hear someone talking in the back ground on Kaden's end.

"Oh okay mom" Kaden said but not to Xylia

"Tell Hosako I said hi" Xylia said (Hosako being Kaden's mom)

"Xi says hi," Kaden told his mother

Then there was more voices in the background

"She says hi back," Kaden said to Xylia this time "sorry man I have to get off the phone the warden says so" he added

"Hahaha okay bye man I love ya"

"Love you too" Kaden said and the line went dead

Okay how did you like it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? TELL ME I WANT TO KNOW! Any way love to all my reviewers! And all that do review after I post this chap! I want to say thank you to EhmEhmEhm, Immortal-lover14, Mayakori-san and Deadknuat! YOU GUYS ROCK!


	11. big changes little time

Tesswithwings here! I hope you liked my last chap! And I hope you like this one. Okay so Im going to change something drastically from the normal Naruto plot. Sakura is going to be in a different team then team 7. Why? You ask, oh because I hate Sakura, she bugs me, but that's just me. If you don't like my change say something and I may redo the chap but you have to let me know!

BTW I do not own any Naruto characters, only my OCs

Ch11

It had been two days cents Xylia go her headband.

Xylia sat alone at her desk, her chin resting on her folded hands that were lying on the table, staring at her headband.

Sasuke walked up and sat next to her

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Maybe if I stair at my headband long enough it will duplicate its self and I can give one to Naruto" Xylia said and kept staring

"Why do you care so much about that loser?" Sasuke mumbled

Xylia's head whipped up and she looked at Sasuke with fire in her eyes.

"How dare you!" she yelled "its because people like you, who are mean to others just because they are different, that make this world a hard place to live"

"What did I do?"

"You called him a loser when you know nothing about him!"

"He is a dobe! A dumb ass! He is the class clown that's all I need to know"

"You know nothing! He is a kind person and an awesome fighter and a great friend"

"I dout he is a awesome fighter he couldn't even pass a simple exam"

"He could kick your ass" Xylia said

"Excuse me" Sasuke

"Your excuse" Xylia said and turned around

"What's her problem" Sasuke mumbled to himself

Xylia buried her face in her arms

"_How am I going to survive being a ninja with out my best friend?"_ she asked/thought to herself

A few minuets latter she felt someone tap on her shoulder

"What!" she barked at Sasuke (who had been the one who tapped)

"Naruto is here" he said his voice still full of anger

"What?" Xylia said and looked around. Sure enough Naruto was in the doorway looking very happy, he looked different then normal, Xylia couldn't put her finger on what it was but as Naruto got closer to the desk it clicked,

"Naruto! You have a headband!" Xylia yelled

Naruto sat in his seat and turned to Xylia

"Iruka passed me," he said

"Really? Why?" Xylia asked

Just then Iruka walked into the room

"I'll tell you later" Naruto said

"Okay class, you all have been through difficult things to be were you are but it's just begun, now that you are ninjas it will become more difficult from now on"

"Well that was joy full" Xylia muttered to Naruto

"Im going into split you into groups of three and they will be your squad members" Iruka explained

"Yes, we have to be on the same squad" Naruto said

"Definelty!" Xylia said back she glanced to Sasuke who was looking kinda sad

"_Maybe I was too hard on him,"_ Xylia thought

"I hope we are together," she whispered to him

"Three man groups will only slow me down" he said and his angry look returned

"Whatever" Xylia said and rolled her eyes _what does he mean?"_ she asked herself

Iruka started to call of teams. Soon he was to team 7.

"Squad seven, Uzmaki Naruto," Iruka said

"Please oh please oh please" Xylia crossed her fingers

"Uchiha Sasuke," he continued

"I have to be on this team! Please let me be on squad seven" Xylia squeezed her eyes shut constricting on her hearing

"And" Iruka said (now he was messing with Xylia)

"And? And! AND?" Xylia said and banged her hands on the table

"Forest Xylia" Iruka finished listing

"AWESOME! THANK THE GODS!" Xylia punched the air with both fist (sorry I've been reading to much Percy Jackson)

"We're together!" Naruto said

"I know man this rocks!" Xylia said and attacked Naruto with a hug

When Xylia let go of him she turned to Sasuke. "We're on a team Sasuke isn't that great?" she smiled

"Yup its just dandy" Sasuke mumbled

"What's got your panties in a twist" Xylia asked

"That's non of your business now is it?"

"Im just asking, god"

"Oh don't act all offended like I don't have a reason to snap at you" Sasuke said and turned toward her (Iruka continued calling names, team 8 Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, team 10 Choji, Shikamaru, Ino and cuz there was an odd number of students, Sakura.)

"Well if you told me the reason I'd apologies"

"You yelled at me this morning!" Sasuke said like it was obvious

"Im sorry" Xylia said with a tone that said different.

"I don't except your have assed apologia"

"You are such an ass!"

"Like your no different?"

"BITE ME UCHIAH!" Xylia yelled.

"You will meet your new sensei after lunch" Iruka said, just then the lunch bell rang

Xylia got in a huff and stormed out the door. Naruto fallowed her.

After a quick lunch, Xylia Sasuke and Naruto sat alone in the classroom waiting for their very late new sensei

"Why is he so late!" Naruto asked

"My guess is it because he can be" Xylia said and sat on the desk Sasuke was sitting at.

Sasuke just sat there, his eyes closed and his hands folded in front of his mouth.

"Hey Naruto" Xylia called

"What?" he asked

"I dare you to put an eraser in the door way so when our new sensei walks in it will fall on his head" Xylia dared

"You're a genius! And I accept your challenge" he said and went to work

"He doesn't need your encouragement" Sasuke sighed

"What was that, royal bastered?"

"You can call me that all you want Im not saying Im sorry"

"Sorry I don't speak donkey" Xylia said and got down. She walked to another desk and sat.

Naruto stepped back and admired his work. He didn't have much time before a gray haired man steeped into the room. As he opened the door the eraser fell and hit him in the head

Xylia and Naruto busted up laughing.

"Well my first impression of you guys is, your all a bunch of idiots," the strange man said

Sasuke sighed, Naruto groaned and Xylia smirked.

"Okay why don't you introduce yourselves?" the man said as him and the three new ninjas sat out on the balcony of the academy

"Like how?" Xylia asked

"Your name, things you like things you hate, hobbies, dreams for the future things like that"

"Why don't you go first to show us how it goes?" Naruto suggested

"Me? Im Hatake Kikashi, things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that, my dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." Kikashi said

"Well that was useless all he told us was his name" Xylia whispered to Naruto, (she sat in-between Sasuke and Naruto)

"Now your turn, you on the right" Kikashi said and pointed to Naruto

"BELIEVE IT! Im Uzmaki Naruto. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop, but I hate the tree minutes you have to wait after you poor the water in the cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. My dream for the future is to become the greatest Hokage then the hole village will have to stop disrespecting me and start treating me like Im somebody important!" Naruto said

"_Ramen, ramen, ramen, is that all he thinks about?" _ Kikashi thought

"Next" he instructed

"My name is Forest Xylia. I could say nothing like you did but, I feel like talking so, I like being a ninja and training, Naruto is my best friend and I hate fan girls especially Sakura, its something about her voice… anyhoo, my hobby is training and… that's pretty much it, dreams for the future, I want to I want to join the Anbu and be the best ninja in the village, aside from Naruto of course cuz he is going to be Hokage some day and it would look bad if I kicked his ass, crap I said ass in front of an adult… you'll live" Xylia said

"_She has a wont-take-shit-from-no-body attitude," _Kikashi thought

"Lastly" he said

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream cause I will make it a reality, Im going to tester my clan and destroy a certain someone," Sasuke mumbled like he was bored

"Does he mean me?" Naruto asked Xylia

"No idea" Xylia said back

"_Without doubt,_ _an Uchiha" _Kikashi said

"Well that was interesting, tomorrow we will have are first mission," he said

"Really what is it?" Naruto asked

"It a training exercise" Kikashi said

"Exercise? We did all that stuff in the academy, you know to get to become ninjas I think you may have it backwards" Xylia said with attitude

"This isn't just an exercise," Kikashi said getting annoyed with Xylia for talking to him like he was stupid

"What's so special about it then?" Xylia asked

Kikashi started to laugh evilly

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked

"If I tell you your not going to like it," he replied

"Just tell us already!" Sasuke said

"Out of all of the students from the academy only three of the squads will actually become ninja, the exercise for tomorrow is a… well a test" Kikashi smirked behind his mask.

"What? That's not fair you can't tell us one minuet we are ninjas then the next toss us back into the school," Xylia protested

"Life isn't fair" Kikashi said dryly. He then told them when and were to meet them.

"Oh and don't eat, unless you want to puke" with that he left.

"Ass hole" Xylia scoffed

"Can he do that?" Naruto asked

"Yes" Sasuke said, "he is the… sensei, he can pretty much do what ever he wants"

"Well this sucks big time" Xylia sighed

That was chapter 11, I hoped you liked it R&R please, if you review mine ill review yours. Love to all my reviews and to the people who give me the inspiration to write, you know who you are! In the words of Naruto "BELIEVE IT"


	12. you fail

Tesswithwings here! I'll keep this short and sweet review mine and I'll review yours. Thanks to my R&Rs and those who give me inspiration! One piece of news, I find it sorta boring when people go directly with every word the show does so Im not going to do it that way, sorry if you like it but I don't, its not only boring write but hard. Thank you for your time and enjoy!

Xylia walked into the training zone, were she was to meet Kikashi sensei, early in the morning with a cup of coffee in one hand and her ninja tools in the other.

"Good morning Naruto" Xylia said as she approached Naruto and Sasuke

"Morning" Naruto yawned

"Good morning Sasuke" Xylia said and turned to him

"So you're talking to me again?" he asked

"Is there a problem with that?" she asked

"No" Sasuke said with a smile on his face

"What is so funny?" Xylia asked him

"You just couldn't stand not speaking to me could you?" he grinned

"No! The only reason Im talking to you is because I don't feel like arguing with you, you over pompous grouch!" Xylia yelled then took a drink of her coffee

"Pompous?" Sasuke asked

"Yah you know arrogant, conceited, snobbish," she said

"Big words for such a little girl" he challenge

"Naruto hold my coffee!" Xylia said and handed Naruto the cup, without thinking Naruto started to chug it

"What's the matter tough guy your are you so chicken to fight me you have to use small and meaningless words"

"They got a rise out of you didn't they… I wouldn't say they were meaningless," he said

"Admit it your chicken!" Xylia said

"Admit you can't stand not talking to me"

"Lets say your right but if your so damn smart can you tell me why I cant stand not talking to you huh?" Xylia said

"Your in love with me" Sasuke said

"You wish!" Xylia spat

"Its pathetic really, I wish you would stop liking me," Sasuke said smugly

"Why? Because you cant stand to see me suffer knowing you can never love me back, and the only reason you cant love me back is because your to stupid to figure out what you want" Xylia shouted back

Sasuke stood there with mad look on his face

"Am I right or am I right" Xylia asked

"Your wrong" Sasuke lied

"I know I'm right Sasuke" Xylia said

"I don't love you" Sasuke said

Xylia stood there slightly hurt by what Sasuke said, even though she knew Sasuke would never admit he did love her it still stung to hear that he didn't.

"I don't love you, I don't like you, I hate you!" Sasuke said between his teeth.

"Then why do you care if I love you, why do you care if I want to speak to you, if you hate me so much you shouldn't care, so some were done deep, deep, deep under all your self-pity and selfish attitude you most care for me a little"

"If your right then its very, very little" Sasuke said

Xylia just stared at him wanting to cry but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing it

"OH MY GOD!" Naruto yelled suddenly

"What!" both Sasuke and Xylia said and turned to face Naruto

"I. LOVE. COFFEE." Naruto said and started to jump up and down

"You drank my coffee?" Xylia asked in disbelieve

"Umm yes" Naruto said with shifty eyes

Xylia stared at Naruto for a second, then busted out laughing, anything to keep from crying.

Then Naruto started to laugh.

After a few hours of sitting and standing and arguing, squad seven (not counting there very late sensei) was tired of waiting.

"Where the hell is he," Naruto asked sleepy. His sugar buzz had worn off.

"No idea man but he better get here soon or I'll kick his ass" Xylia said

"You can't kick his ass he is a Joinin He would totally wop you" Sasuke said

"Shut the hell up Sasuke! I don't want to hear your voice, so shut the hell up or I'll kick your ass in stead!" Xylia yelled

"That's very mature" Sasuke mumbled

"That's very mature" Xylia mocked Sasuke in a high pitched voice

"Hahaha you do a perfect impression" Naruto laughed

"Shut up loser" Sasuke said

"Look whose talking" Xylia said

Just before Xylia and Sasuke were about to "but heads" some more, their crazy haired sensei showed up

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around" he said

"That must have been one big assed cat," Xylia whispered to Naruto who laughed.

"Okay, the mission is very simple. All you have to do is get a bell." Kakashi said and held out two bells that were tied to strings.

"What's the catch?" Xylia asked knowing it was to easy

"If you don't get a bell by noon you will go without lunch and you will be tied to one of those post and forced to watch me eat my lunch in frount of you."

"That's why he said don't eat breakfast" Naruto gasped

"To make it harder on us" Sasuke mumbled

And all three of there tummies grumbled

"Oh and not to mention you will be sent back to the academy" he added as if it were not important

"But sensei there are only two bells and tree of us" Xylia pointed out

"That's so at least one of you gets tied to a post and is disqualified for falling to complete the mission," Kakashi said

"Ass hole" Xylia muttered under her breath

" Then again all three of you could fail, you can use any weapon, including shurikin. If you're not prepared to kill me you wont be able to get a bell"

"Those weapons, aren't they kinda dangerous to use on this 'mission'" Xylia asked

"Yah especially scents you couldn't even doge my eraser" Naruto laughed

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links you can safely ignore them, lowest scores… losers"

Naruto started to growl at their sensei's comment

"When I say start you may begin"

All sudden Naruto wiped out a shurikin and charged Kakashi

"Naruto!" Xylia yelled

In a flash Kakashi had turned Naruto around and twisted his arm behind his back.

"What the" Naruto said surprised

"I didn't say go yet!"

Kakashi let go of Naruto

"You did come at me with the intention of destroying me… how can I say this… Im actually starting to like you guys" Kikashi said

"Get ready… and GO!" he said. All three of the ninjas jumped up into the trees

Xylia hid on a branch were she could see Kikashi from her spot. _"I think I've hidden well enough," _she thought to herself

Xylia watched as Naruto ran into the clearing.

"Naruto! You dumb ass" Xylia said to herself. Then she started laughing when Naruto said something about Kakashi's hair being weird. "So very true" she said again to herself.

Kakashi reached into his pocket and took out a bright orange book. Xylia could faintly recognize the cover.

"_Make out paradise?" _Xylia thought to herself "YOU SICK-O!" Xylia shouted. Making Kakashi look up in her direction

"Oh shit," she said and left her spot running threw the treetops. She had blown her cover.

After an hour or so Xylia was almost completely lost in the woods.

"Were in the hell am I?" she asked herself. She jumped from branch to branch threw the woods until she came upon Sasuke and Kakashi fighting one on one, well they had been fighting, now Sasuke was just a head sticking out of the ground.

"Ha serves him right!" Xylia mumbled to herself, witch made Kakashi look up. He walked away from Sasuke in the opposite direction of Xylia.

Xylia was about to jump out into the clearing and make fun of Sasuke, when she felt a presence behind her.

"Im not a sick-o" Kakashi said from behind her

"What how did you?" Xylia whipped around and lost her balance. She fell from the branch onto the ground with such force it knocked her out.

~~~ A wile later ~~~

"Xylia, Xylia snap out of it" Sasuke said trying to wake Xylia.

"What's going on?" she said her eyes still closed

"You fell from the branch… and knocked yourself out" he said and helped Xylia sit up

"Ow" she moaned and held her head in her hand

"Why were you fallowing me?" Sasuke asked

"Fallowing you? What do you mean?" Xylia stared at Sasuke bewildered

"You fell not 10 feet from were I was at" he said

"I was trying to find Kakashi sensei, to get a bell when I stumbled across you I was about to come and pick on you when Kakashi came from behind me and scared me…I've never been good with heights" she said

"Oh…" Sasuke said with a little disappointment in his voice

"Why are you helping me?" Xylia said and got to her feet. She wobbled a little and started to fall again but Sasuke caught her and helped her stay standing.

"You needed help," Sasuke mumbled

"Yah but you hate me, remember" Xylia said and brushed the dirt off her cloths

"Yah I'm…I'm sorry about that"

"It's fine I'm use to you braking your promise"

"Promise?"

"You told me you would never make me feel bad again," Xylia pointed out

"Oh… sorry" Sasuke said looking down

"I'm use to it… I figured you would forget… or change your mind about… us" Xylia said and started to walk away

"What do you mean?" he asked and grabbed Xylia's arm stopping her

"Are you so self absorbed you don't remember" Xylia said and turned to face him.

Sasuke looked at her thinking about what all they had been threw together in the months Xylia had been in Konaha

"So thick headed" Xylia said and rolled her eyes. She yanked her arm out of Sasuke's grip. And turned away walking, leaving Sasuke behind.

"I remember" Sasuke whispered "I'm trying to forget…I'm trying to push you away… so I don't hurt you any more than I already have" but Xylia didn't hear a word he had said and Sasuke knew it.

"That ass hole" Xylia mumbled then she heard the bell ring that singled noon. "Fuck" she yelled "I didn't get a bell… well neither did Sasuke and I drought Naruto did"

Xylia ran to the are with the posts, as it came into sight Xylia almost fell over from laughter, tied to one of the posts was Naruto flailing his legs (witch were the only thing not tied down)

"Naruto! Dude what in the hell did you do" Xylia asked him when she reached him

"I tried to eat without the group" Naruto mumbled embarrassed

"Wow man… wow" Xylia said and sat down

Sasuke sat down next to the other poll and sighed.

"What's the matter princess?" Xylia asked

"Nothing" Sasuke said and stared at the ground

"Whatever" Xylia said and turned her attention to Kakashi

"Hmm hungry ninjas… not a good thing" he said

"No dip Sherlock" Xylia mumbled

"Oh about this examination, I've decided that I won't send any of you to the academy," he said

"What are you serious?" Xylia said

"Awesome, awesome, awesome!" Naruto chanted

"Instead I'm dropping you from the program" Kakashi said

"WHAT!" Xylia screamed

"What that means, that mean we can never become ninja! You said if we couldn't get the bells we would be sent back to the academy" Naruto said and tried to move out of the ropes.

"You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that!" Xylia yelled

"Because you don't think like ninja you think like little kids. Like brats." Kakashi said in a matter of fact tone

Without warning Sasuke jumped up and charged at Kakashi, kuni in hand. And before anyone could do any thing Kakashi had Sasuke pined to the ground his are twisted behind his back.

"You think its all about you" Kakashi said to him

"Hey get off of Sasuke!" Xylia said surprising even herself

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja! You think it's a game huh?" Kakashi roared

Sasuke grunted hurt from Kakashi sitting on him. Xylia stood up stared at Kakashi ready to attack him.

"I'll show you a game!" Xylia yelled and ran at Kakashi. Kakashi got off of Sasuke for a split second, he kicked Xylia in the chest and she flew backwards and landed on her back.

Xylia grunted from the pain but sat up.

"Why do you think we put you on squads. Did you ever think of that?" he asked looking down at Xylia

"What… what do you mean?" Naruto asked

"I mean you never understood what this mission was about!"

"What's it about?" Xylia said and got to her feet

"Yes that's what decides if you pass or fail" Kakashi said as if it were obvious "use your head! Three people on a squad why would we do that!"

" I dunno to piss us off" Xylia spat

"No! Teamwork!"

"Oh, working together" Xylia said and looked at Sasuke

"Yes its too late now but if you all would have came at me you might have had a chance at the bells"

"There are two bells and three people, even if we worked together one of us would have been left without a bell" Sasuke mumbled

"He did it to turn us against each other" Xylia said

"Yes I wanted to see if you could come past group conflict and put the squad first" Kakashi said "but it never crossed your mind, Xylia! You act too much on your emotions you were so mad at Sasuke it clouded your judgment. Naruto! You do every thing on your own, every thing! Sasuke! You thought the other to were so far beneath you they were worthless, arrogance, ninja missions are carried out in squads, you need distinct skills, but teamwork is the most inessential element, every ninja understands this!" Kakashi ranted.

"_Sasuke thinks I'm beneath him"_ Xylia thought and stared at Sasuke

"When you put individual problems in fount of the squad's it can lead to a failed mission and death… for example, Xylia kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" Kakashi said and placed a kuni from his pouch to Sasuke's thought.

"I'll kill you, before I let my friends die" Xylia said and charged again only to be knocked down again

"Calm down Xylia again with your emotions! That's what happens on a mission the enemy takes a hostage and you have an impossible choice" Kakashi said and put the kuni away. He got off of Sasuke.

"With every mission your life is on the line!" he said and started to walk toward a large stone.

Xylia got to her feet and ran to Sasuke "get up Sasuke, before he does something else crazy" Xylia whispered to him and helped him to his feet.

"Did you see this stone, the name engraved on it? They are all ninjas who are named heroes in are village"

"I want to have my name on that stone" Naruto yelled smiling

"Naruto bite your tong!" Xylia shouted

"What… why?" Naruto's smile disappeared

"Those ninja are K.I.A. Naruto! Killed in action!" Xylia said the thought of her closes friend dieing sent shivers down her spine

"My closest friends names are in graved here" Kakashi said grimly

"Please give us one more chance," Xylia begged

"Fine one more chance, but its going to be much harder, you will have three hours to get a bell, eat lunch now and build up your strength… Naruto doesn't get any, its punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by himself. If any one tries to feed him they will be disqualified imminently. I make the rules. You fallow them." Kakashi said and with that he left.

Once he was out of site, Sasuke and Xylia began to eat there lunch. When Xylia was about half way done she looked at Sasuke

"Im not beneath you Sasuke and I am not worthless" she said and tuned to Naruto who was moaning in hunger pain. "Here eat this," she said and stabbed a piece of chicken and put it in fount of Naruto's mouth

"But, but you'll be disqualified" Naruto said

"I don't care… Naruto you need your strength if you don't eat you will be weak during the fight and a problem to the squad… our squad" Xylia said and with the last words she glanced at Sasuke. "That and I like making Kakashi sensei mad" she added with a wicked grin

"Thank you Xylia" Naruto said and took the bite

Kakashi popped out of no ware in fount of the squad purple clouds formed in the sky and thunder shook.

"YOU FAIL!" Kakashi yelled and pointed at Xylia.

Wow that was one long chapter! My longest so far, I hope you liked it and please review! I have big things planed for Xylia's future (some of you know what it is muahahah) please R&R I want to know what you think. Love to my reviewers and my inspection givers. Oh, oh, oh I just noticed it's a cliffy ha Im good! (It's only a cliffy cuz if I made it any longer it would be 11pgs on my word program)


	13. Friends again

I tesswithwings, don't own any part of Naruto other than my OCs

Love to my reviewers and those who give me inspiration.

CH 13

"YOU FAIL!" Kakashi yelled and pointed at Xylia.

Xylia got to her feet and scowled at Kakashi.

"But, but, but… you said, you said we are a team" Naruto stammered

"Yes?" Kakashi asked

"If Xylia didn't feed Naruto, he would have been weak and that would put our mission in trouble." Sasuke said

"Yah, a team, a team that works as one" Xylia added

Then Kakashi said the two words that suspired all tree ninjas "you pass"

"What?" Xylia asked

"You put the team before your self, and that's what the test was all about" he said "we will have our first mission tomorrow meet me at the bridge around 9" with that he turned and left.

"We passed!" Naruto yelled

Xylia grinned and turned to him "we did it man!"

Even Sasuke smiled.

"Will you help me down?" Naruto asked

"Sure" Xylia said. She took out a kuni from her pouch and slashed at the rope freeing Naruto.

"Thanks" he said

"No problem" she said and started to walk home

**About a month later, after squad seven had done servile D rank missions. Sasuke and Xylia still were barely talking, Kakashi was always late, and Naruto was as funny as ever**

Xylia sat on the bridge waiting for her teammates to get there. _"I know I shouldn't care, after all the mean words we've shared but its hard not to want to talk to him, to not think about him"_ she thought to herself

"Good morning" Sasuke said as he approached Xylia.

"Good morning Sasuke" she said not looking up.

Sasuke sat down across from Xylia and stared at her. _"She looks so sad, I wonder what is wrong," _he thought to himself

Xylia looked up and met his eyes, for a moment the just stared at each other, then Sasuke turned his head, braking there connection.

Xylia grit her teeth and looked down. _"Stupid Uchiha" _she thought

"Is there something wrong?" Sasuke asked after a long silence

"No" she lied

Sasuke just nodded.

"Sasuke," Xylia said facing him

"Yah?" Sasuke looked up

"I was wondering," she said but that's all she said before she was interrupted but a sleepy Naruto walking up to them

"Good morning" Naruto yawned

"Morning" Xylia said

Sasuke just stared at Xylia wanting to know what she was going to say.

"I'm tired" Naruto said and sat next to Xylia

"Really? I haven't noticed" Xylia said sarcastically

Naruto smiled and laid his head on Xylia's shoulder. (Not in a weird way)

"Naruto I'm not a pillow" Xylia informed him.

"Shhh I'm trying to sleep" he hushed Xylia

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes

Soon Naruto was snoring lightly

"Um Xylia what were you going to say earlier?" Sasuke broke the silence

"Oh um it was nothing" Xylia was rethinking what she was going to say

"Could you tell me anyway?" he asked

"I was wondering if we could be friends," she asked

Sasuke looked at Xylia with a surprised expression "okay we can be friends" he said. His words all came out in a rush of eagerness.

"Okay" Xylia said with a smile on her face she couldn't hide

Sasuke smiled back as Kakashi walked appeared randomly and hour late

"Sorry Im late I got lost on the path of life" Kakashi said and closed his book

"Whatever" Xylia said

"Would you wake him up," Kakashi asked looking at Naruto

"Sure… Naruto oh Naruto I got you some raman" Xylia said

"Your such a liar" Naruto grumbled and sat up

"Anyway now that we are all awake I have a new mission for you all" Kakashi announced

"Is lame?… like last time" Xylia asked

"It's a D rank if that's what your asking witch is your level" Kakashi said

"Why can't we have a cool mission were we get to show off are mad ninja skills" Naruto asked

"Because you're not ready for one, at any rate as I was saying we are going to a small farm just outside of the village, we will help out the farmer with what ever he needs help with." Kakashi informed them

"That seems kinda vague" Xylia pointed out

"Yah, yah! Very vague! What's vague again?" Naruto yelled and asked Xylia

"Vague in this case means I don't think sensei is giving us all the information on this mission," she explained

"Oh…" Naruto said as if it was dawning on him for the first time

"Anyway, go home get your things… its an over night trip. Be back in half an hour"

"Finally something interesting" Xylia sighed and walked off

An hour latter (A/N Kakashi was late hmm big surprise) squad seven left the village and headed for the farm

"AWESOME!" Naruto said as they stepped out of the gates

"What?" Xylia asked

"I've never been outside the village before" he said with a grin on his face

"Welcome to the wild side" she said

They walked in silence as they went witch bugged the crap out of Xylia.

"AHHH!" she yelled

"What!" everyone else asked and turned to face her

"I hate the silence." she gowned

"I rather enjoy it" Kakashi said and went on reading

"Well your old" she scoffed

Kakashi just stared at her

"Sorry I guess you're not that old" she said

"I hate the quiet too," Naruto said

"Its horrible!" she agreed

Naruto nodded, as Xylia got an evil idea in her head.

"Are we there yet?" she asked

"No" Kakashi said

5 minuets latter "are we there yet" she asked

Again "no" Kakashi said

5 minuets latter "how bout now?"

"No" Kakashi was getting slightly annoyed

5 minuets latter, "how much further?"

"We still have a ways"

"Are we there yet" she asked every 5 minuets till

"NO Xylia I will tell you when we get there!" Kakashi barked

"Oh okay" she grinned at her triumph in annoying Kakashi

"You did that on purpose," Sasuke whispered to Xylia

"Duh… I did it to pass the time," she said smugly

About 15 minuets latter they arrived at the farm.

"Well it looks like a farm" Xylia said looking around she did notice a pond in the center of the farm

"I wonder why" Sasuke said with a small smile

A tall skinny man walked over, he had black messy hair and kind brown eyes

"Hi I am Daichi Amaya the proud owner of this farm," he said

"Hello I am Kakashi Hitaka" Kakashi said and looked at the young ninja so they could introduce themselves

"Hello I'm Xylia Forest" Xylia introduced herself

"I am Sasuke Uchiha"

"And I am Naruto Uzmaki!"

"Its nice to meet you all" Daichi said

"Father are these the ninja who are helping on the farm?" a girl asked and approached them. She had dark brown eyes and brown eyes like her father.

"Yes Mari, this is Kakashi, Xylia, Sasuke, and Naruto" Daichi said and pointed to each of the ninja as he called there name

"I will show you three your living quarters" Mari said and turned around

"_Ah so that's what Kakashi was keeping from us he gets special treatment…what a dweeb"_ Xylia though to her self as they walked

Naruto snuck up behind Sasuke and whispered in his ear "she's kind cute… what do you think?"

"Um…" Sasuke hesitated

"Oh come on Sasuke" Naruto said

Mari giggled at Naruto's words because little did the boys know; that Mari and Xylia could hear every word they said

"I guess she is sorta pretty," Sasuke allowed him self to share

Again Mari giggled and down inside Xylia growled

"She sorta reminds me of Xylia" Sasuke said

"Really how?" Naruto asked

"Her eyes" Sasuke replied

This time Mari didn't giggle

"Oh… you got a crush on Xylia you got a crush on Xylia" Naruto sang quietly

"I do not," Sasuke argued

"You looked at Mari and thought of Xylia, hmm I think you do"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke said and punched him in the arm

"He, he, he, okay Sasuke" Naruto grinned

Xylia slowed down so she was walking at the same speed as the boys.

"You do know I could hear every thing you were saying… and I'm pretty sure Mari did too" Xylia informed them

"Oh really…" Naruto chuckled nervously and looked at Sasuke who was a little red from embracement

"Yup every word" Xylia said as they stopped at a small house

"This is were you will be staying" Mari said and opened the door, inside was a largish room, and a door on one of the sidewalls, the bathroom Xylia guessed.

"Im sorry but you will have to share the room… it's not much but I think its lovely," she said staring at Sasuke.

"Its fine thank you" Xylia said and dropped her stuff in the middle of the room

"Yah thanks Mari" Naruto said and dropped his stuff to the left of Xylia

"Thank you" Sasuke said and dropped his stuff to the right of Xylia

"Your welcome… if there is anything you need just ask" Mari giggled and walked out of the room

"It looks like you have an admirer, Sasuke" Xylia said as she unpacked her things

"Who Mari?" he asked

"Yah who else" she asked

"Its not fair how come Sasuke gets another fan girl when he doesn't even want her" Naruto complained

"How do you know he doesn't want her?" Xylia asked

"Cuz he likes-" Naruto said but stopped himself short because Sasuke was giving him an evil eye "never mind" he added

"Anyway… you can have her Naruto" Sasuke said and finish laying out his sleeping bag

"Well you can't just give her away, she's not a cookie" Xylia pointed out

"I meant I give Naruto permission to do what ever he does and I wont get in his way" Sasuke explained

"I plan on it" Naruto said with a smile

"I'm surrounded by guys!" Xylia said and buried her head in a blanket

Sasuke smiled and Naruto laughed at Xylia's statement.

"What a minuet!" Xylia's head snapped up

"What?" Naruto and Sasuke said together

"Why don't you like her?" Xylia asked Sasuke

"I just don't" Sasuke answered uneasy

"But you said she was pretty"

"Yah so" Sasuke said but in his head he was thinking _"oh crap she heard that" _

"Xylia!" Naruto yelled

"What?"

"Don't give him ideas! I call dibs," he said

Xylia laughed, "okay Naruto I'll stop talking" she said

Sasuke was thankful Naruto had interrupted Xylia from questioning him.

The end! Well the end of this chapter, I hope you like it R&R please!


	14. cows and kisses

**Okay here is another chapter from your favorite Tesswithwings (I'm the only one…I think) anyhoo getting chapters typed and up maybe a little slower. I am working on five other projects other than this one. R&R please! **

Heads up**: I don't know anything about farms in Japan so I'm going off my knowledge of farms in general, mostly American farms. If you have a problem with it you can BITE ME!**

CH 14

Xylia, Sasuke and Naruto walked out of they're temporary home and walked up to their sensei and Daichi.

"What do we do first?" Xylia asked

"Well one of you could help Mai gather eggs and the other two can pull weeds," Daichi said

"Naruto called dibs" Xylia said and looked at him.

"Huh?" Naruto asked

"Xylia and I will pull weeds" Sasuke said and turned around heading toward the garden

"But…" Naruto stammered

"Go on Naruto go get eggs with Mai" Xylia said

"Oh!" Naruto said and ran toward the chicken coop

"Hey Sasuke wait up!" Xylia called and ran to Sasuke, who had stopped.

They walked to garden; it was full of fresh vegetables and herbs but it was cluttered with weeds.

"So were do we start?" Xylia asked.

"I dunno pick a spot" Sasuke said and stepped into the rows. He kneeled down and started to pull at some dandelions.

"Fine" Xylia groaned and sat a row behind Sasuke.

After a half hour of silent weed pulling, Xylia got bored, "guhhh! I hate weeding, damn it!" she yelled.

"You could have gone with Mai…" he pointed out

"Yuck! I don't wanna go any were with one of your damn fan girls"

"Its not like I choose to have girls fallow me around" Sasuke grumbled to himself.

"Whatever! you like it and you know it" Xylia said.

Sasuke took a deep sigh of annoyance.

"That… or your gay" Xylia whispered hoping Sasuke didn't hear.

"WHAT!" Sasuke turned around to face Xylia, "I'm not gay! I like girls thank you very much!" he defended himself.

"The first sign is denial" Xylia said and smirked.

"I'm not gay!" he protested.

"Sure, I believe you" Xylia said sarcastically and continued to work.

"well I'm not!"

"whatever you say… Sas-gay"

"I'm not gay… I'll… I'll prove it!" Sasuke said.

"Okay, how?" Xylia asked and looked at Sasuke waiting

Sasuke leaned over the row Xylia was working on, putting his hands by her knees. "Like this" he said quietly and kissed Xylia.

It was a brief kiss but it went in slow motion in Xylia's mind. She felt his soft lips on hers and her heart started to beat fast. Then Sasuke pulled back leaving Xylia sitting here with her eyes closed sitting perfectly still.

Then Xylia opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke who was in-turn looking down at the ground, slightly blushing. All of a sudden Xylia started to laugh stupidly out of nervousness.

Sasuke looked up at her with an odd expression on his face, "why… why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Dunno, bad habit," she stammered between laughs.

"So you laugh like a idiot every time you get kissed?"

"No" Xylia said and started to turn red.

"Whatever" Sasuke said and went back to work.

"Sooo I guess your not gay after all" she said.

Sasuke turned around and stared at her so she began to laugh again. Sasuke smiled a little and started to weed once more.

After 2 hrs of weeding the HUGE garden was cleared of all weeds and both ninja were covered in dirt.

They laid on the grass totally whooped from sitting in the sun and pulling stupid weeds until Mai and Naruto came bouncing up to them.

"Lunch is ready!" Mai said cheerfully.

Xylia sat up and looked up Naruto who looked love struck, he was staring at Mai like she was a goddess. Sasuke got up and held his hand out for Xylia to take. She hesitated then grabbed it pulling herself up. When they were both standing Xylia started to laugh like she did earlier.

"When are you going to get over it?" Sasuke asked.

"Um… probably never" she smiled.

"Get over what Sasuke kun?" Mai asked.

"Oh nothing" Sasuke said and let go of Xylia's hand and started to walk to the main house. Mai fallowed him leaving a googly eyed Naruto and a giggly Xylia behind.

When they were out of ear range, Xylia tackled Naruto hugging him and jumping up and down.

"What's with you" Naruto asked coming out of the trance.

Sasuke kissed me!" Xylia said proudly and let go of Naruto.

"Can you say eww!" Naruto said and pretended to gag.

"Oh shut up Naruto!" she said and smacked him playfully.

"Anyway I'm hungry! and I miss looking at Mai" Naruto said and started to walk after his dream girl. so Xylia fallowed him. When they reached the house, Xylia saw Mai sitting by Sasuke at a picnic table just outside the house.

"So what's for lunch?" Xylia asked plopping herself in fount of Sasuke. and Naruto sat next to her and began to gawk at Mai.

"What Xylia?" Mai asked breaking her attention from Sasuke.

"I asked: what's for lunch?" Xylia repeated herself.

"Oh I'll go get" Mai said in a sweet tone that made Xylia sick. Mai got up and went into the house.

Xylia looked at Sasuke and covered her mouth to muffle her laughter making Sasuke smiled and rolled his eyes.

"So now that you guys kissed does that mean you two are dating?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's head whipped around and stared at him "how?" he asked.

"Xylia told me" Naruto said.

Sasuke turned to Xylia "why?"

"I was excited" Xylia said and could feel her face getting warm.

"Excited?" he asked

"Well its not every day that I get kissed… especially by you!" she said.

Sasuke smiled as Mai came back with a tray full of raman bowls.

She walked around the table setting raman in front of each of them, then sat next to Sasuke.

Naruto started to slurp down his noodles at once. Xylia looked at Sasuke who was smirking, then dug into her lunch. as soon as everyone was done Daichi and Kakashi came walking up to them.

"What's next?" Xylia asked.

"Milking cows!" Daichi said (thanks you Luna for the idea)

"Sounds…FUN!" Naruto yelled.

"Fallow me…" Mai said and got up from the table. together the tree ninja fallowed Mai into a large barn. They walked past sheep and a few pigs till they got to the back were two large milking cows were standing.

"This is Momoe it means hundred blessings" Mai said and patted a big brown cow that was munching on some hay. The she turned to the other cow "and this is Sakura which means cherry blossom" she said and patted it. Sakura was a black and white spotted cow that was skinner then the other but still big.

"Ha! Sakura! that's funny" Xylia laughed.

"Why is her name funny?" Mai asked not understanding.

"I have a pain in the ass girl in my village named Sakura" Xylia said and walked up to the cow. "I see a connection… how are you, you fat assed cow?" she said in a baby voice, but the cow must have known she was getting insulted and started to drag her hooves in the dirt.

"Um" Xylia said and raised her eyebrow.

Then the cow began to charge her. Xylia's eyes got big when she realized what was happening.

"Oh shit" she mumbled and ran for it. She pushed past Sasuke and Naruto and ran threw the barn. Both boys were laughing at the seen as it unfolded.

"Stop laughing and help me you ass holes!" Xylia yelled as she ran.

"Should we help?" Sasuke asked Naruto who was laughing.

"If you don't help me I'll kick your ass Uchiha!" she screamed as the cow began to close in on her. "oh shit oh shit oh shit" she chanted.

"Fine" Sasuke said and did a hand sign, he disappeared and reappeared in front of the cow, which halted to a stop when it saw him.

"Wow girl" he said and petted the cows head. Then the cow did the last thing anyone expected, it started to lick Sasuke's face.

Xylia who had stopped running stared at them dumbfounded. "DUDE! What the fuck! You have a fan… COW! How is that even possible?" she yelled.

Sasuke turned and faced Xylia; he wiped his face and said "gross, cow slobber. You so owe me one Xi"

Mai whistled and the cow came back to her. Xylia ran up to Sasuke and hugged him. "You're my hero! My slobber covered hero…" she said and smiled at him backing away.

"You. Owe. Me." he repeated.

"Yah, yah, I'll do you a favor" she said and started to walk to the cows.

"Anything I want?" Sasuke asked and fallowed.

"Sure, what ever you want your majesty" she kidded.

"So he is the royal bastered!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Xylia just laughed as Sasuke punched Naruto.

"Anyway" Mai said as if she was just as affronted as the cow "me and Naruto will take Sakura, seeing that she doesn't like you" she said and looked at Xylia.

"She seems to love Sasuke" Xylia said and grinned at him.

"You and Sasuke milk Momoe" she said ignoring Xylia's comment. She handed Sasuke a pail and then went with Naruto to milk Sakura.

"Bitch" Xylia mumbled and fallowed Sasuke to Momoe.

Sasuke and Xylia stared at the cow. "Um how do we do this?" Sasuke asked Xylia.

"Umm no idea" she said back.

After a few minuets of staring Xylia took the pail from Sasuke and stuck it under the cow, then pushed with her finger in the center of its stomach. "Damn! Were is the button?" she asked and started to jab the cow with her fingers.

"Uh… Xylia" Sasuke said with a worried tone.

"What?" she asked and continued to jab.

"I don't think it likes you poking it," he said.

"What makes you say that" she asked and turned to face him.

"That" he said and pointed to the cows head. It looked like a grumpy cow that was pissed off that it was getting poked.

When Xylia saw its face she said "oh… hmm I saw Neji do this once maybe it will work" she said and went to the cows stomach. "Gentle fist 16 palm!" she yelled and started to smack the cow.

This made the cow madder. Momoe let out an angry moo and turned its head trying to bite at Xylia but Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way.

"Dumb ass" he muttered.

"I am not!" she yelled and turned around to meet a cow hove to the gut knocking her back, and into Sasuke making them both fall down.

"Get off me" Sasuke mumbled looking up at Xylia who was lying on top of him.

"Oh did you want to be on top?" said and grinned.

"Haha very funny"

"I know I am!" she said and got up.

They walked back to the cow and Xylia said, "Okay I deserved that Momoe, but I need you to be milked so how bout we say a truce and I'll stop hitting you and you don't kick me again and you tell me how to milk you! Damn it!"

"Xylia, the cow isn't going to talk back," Sasuke said.

"You grab my utters and squeeze moving them up and down." the cow talked.

"What the fuck!" Xylia yelled running behind Sasuke to hide.

"Did the cow just talk?" Sasuke asked.

"You heard it too!" she yelled and peeked from behind him.

"Yes I can talk… and please its not 'cow' its Momoe" Momoe said.

"I think we may have hit our heads" Sasuke said.

"Stupid humans" Momoe said.

"That's just messed up" Xylia said and grabbed a random rock from behind her and threw it at the cow, hitting it's leg.

"STOP THAT! You said you would stop hitting me!" Momoe yelled.

"AHH ITS TALKING!" Xylia yelled and hid behind Sasuke again putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Xi?" Sasuke said and turned his head to face her.

"Yah?" she asked

"We established that Momoe could talk," he said calmly.

"I'm scared" Xylia whispered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "go milk her."

"Why me!" she asked and came out from behind Sasuke.

"Cuz you're… you" he said back.

"So you're the one cows love, they chasse and yell at me"

"So… you do it"

"No you"

"You"

"You!"

"Please" Sasuke begged.

"This counts as your ONE favor" Xylia said.

"But is saved you twice".

"When!"

"When Momoe tried to bite you" Sasuke said and smirked.

"I didn't agree to the second favor".

"Fine you can save your self from now on" Sasuke said and folded his arms.

"Fine!" Xylia said and pouted.

"Will one of you milk me already?" Momoe asked.

"What if I give you another favor and make them both limitless, which means anything you want, when ever you want" Xylia bribed.

Sasuke thought about it for a minuet then said "fine but you have to swear that you'll go threw with it this time… what good are favors if you don't go trough with it".

"I swear" Xylia said and smiled.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he mumbled as Xylia pushed him toward the cow.

He grabbed a stool from near by and sat on it. Then he milked Momoe. When he was done he sat up and grabbed the pail full of milk.

"Thank you" Momoe said.

"Uh your welcome" Sasuke said and handed Xylia the bucket.

"Thank you Sasuke" Xylia said and smiled.

Sasuke nodded and they left the cow's pen to find the other two. They found them outside the barn sitting in the grass waiting.

"So what's next?" Sasuke asked as Xylia put the bucket down by Mai.

"I was thinking we could go out into the meadow and pick some fresh flowers" Mai said and stood up. She picked up each bucket and turned walking to the main house.

Xylia went up to Naruto and whispered in his ear "go help her carry the milk". And Naruto obeyed.

"Let me take one" he told Mai who was great full for the help.

They all walked to the main house, but Sasuke and Xylia stayed outside as Mai and Naruto when in to put the milk away.

"So about my favors" Sasuke said and smirked at Xylia.

Well I hoped you liked it! Tell me what you think by reviewing! This is tesswithwings signing off! Oh and a shout out to Drafter's Wonderland, who tried to help me! YOUR STILL DOUBLE AWESOME!


	15. Naruto eats dirt!

**Tesswithwings at your service! Here is another chapter from you favorite girl with feathers! Any way big things are coming up! So R&R and if you want to be extra awesome you could check out my newest story ****The Art of Losing**** because you love me! Whoever does I will give a hug (not physically, sorry creepers! unless your Luna Tuna or Deadknuat then I can actually give you a hug cuz I know you). **

CH 15

"So about those favors" Sasuke said and smirked at Xylia, as they stood out side of the main house at the Amaya farm.

"Are you going to use them so soon?" Xylia asked.

"I dunno do they have an expiration date?"

"Yup they last till you piss me off so bad I don't feel like doing you any favors" she laughed.

"So I should probably use them soon then?"

"Why do you plan on pissing me off?"

"No but you never know when you'll go off"

"Whatever… so what does the Great Sasuke want?"

"Don't know, I'm still thinking"

Xylia rolled her eyes as Naruto and Mai came walking out with a basket to fill with flowers.

"Ready to go flower picking" Mai asked.

"Do any of them talk?" Xylia asked.

"No" Mai said and gave Xylia a strange look.

"Do any of them charge?" Xi asked again.

"No"

"Do any of them kick?"

"No"

"Then yes I'm ready" Xylia said.

"Your strange" Mai said.

"Why thank you!" Xylia said.

The group of four walked toward the meadow, lead by Mai.

When they reached it Mai sat down and started to pick some bright pink flowers that Xylia couldn't have named. Naruto sat next to her and they began to chat.

Xylia skipped over to a bunch of red ones and laid down in them. "Red, what a wonderful color!" she sighed "what's it remind you guys of?" she then asked.

"Harts" Mai said sweetly and Xylia stuck her tough out at her.

"Blood" Naruto said.

"Well that's morbid… but true" Xylia commented.

"It reminds me of you" Sasuke said and picked up a delicate looking red flower.

"Why me?" she asked and tossed a hand full of grass at him.

Sasuke whipped off the grass and pointed out, "Well smart one, you red all the time".

"Oh" Xylia said and rolled over so her back was to Sasuke. _"He thinks of me when he sees red? And brown eyes, he said Mai reminded him of me because of our eyes…does he… no! He cant, but he did kiss me…" _Xylia smiled at the memory of her and Sasuke's kiss. She smelled the flower and closed her eyes letting the warm felling wash over her.

"Do you like these flowers?" Naruto asked Mai and handed her a bouquet of pinks and yellows.

"Oh Naruto there lovely" Mai gushed back.

"Hey Mai?" Xylia groaned sleepily.

"Yes?" Mai answered.

"Can we go swimming in that pond of yours?" Xylia asked, "Once we are done with all of our chores of course"

"Sure" Mai said and giggled at something Xylia couldn't see.

"Hey Xylia" Naruto said.

"Hm?" Xylia asked and rolled over.

"Will you kiss this frog?" he asked and shoved a large, fat, green frog in her face.

"NO I WILL NOT KISS NO DAMN FROG" she yelled and tried to move away but Naruto sat on her pinning her down.

"Oh come on he likes you" Naruto said and shoved it back in her face.

"Naruto you ass! Get that thing out of my face" she yelled and pushed his and away.

"If you kiss it maybe it will turn into a prince" he said with an evil grin on its face.

"I don't believe in fairytales anymore"

"He wants to kiss you!" Naruto said and squeezed the frog making its eyes budge slightly.

"Naruto, if you don't get that frog out of my face I will take it from you and shove it up your ass" she said trough her teeth.

"Like you could," Naruto said.

"Do you want to find out?"

"Oh come on you kissed Sasuke, and he is worse than a frog" Naruto almost yelled.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted not liking being compared with a frog.

"What!" Mai gasped heartbrokenly.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at Mai with a confused look on his face that said why-do-you-care?, and let up on his guard. Xylia tried to flip him over but Naruto returned his gaze to Xylia.

"Kiss him!" Naruto yelled and shoved the frog in her face so much she forced to kiss it.

"Eww Naruto I'm going to kill you" Xylia yelled wiping her mouth and closing her eyes. Naruto smiled and got up releasing the frog and it hopped away.

"Ew, ew, ew," Xylia cried and opened her eyes to see Sasuke standing over her with a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke! You're my prince?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"Nothing" she quickly said and got up. She walked over to Naruto who was rolling around on the ground laughing.

"You kissed a frog! Then though Sasuke was your Prince Charming" Naruto laughed.

"Were is the frog?" Xylia asked.

"It went POOF and turned into Sasuke" Naruto said grinning.

"Were is the f-ing frog?" she asked again.

"Why? Do you want to kiss it again?" he asked and stood up.

"No I'm going to shove it up your ass you ass!" Xylia yelled and tackled Naruto back down.

While Xylia was pounding Naruto, Sasuke walked over to Mai.

"What's wrong?" he asked even though he didn't really give a damn.

"Oh nothing Sasuke Kun" Mai said her voice sad. She was looking down and twirling a flower in her hand.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted and walked to Naruto and Xylia, "are you two done screwing around?" he asked as Xylia was sitting on Naruto's back shoving dirt in his face telling him to eat it.

"Yup!" Xylia said and mashed the dirt in his face then got up. She stood in fount Sasuke and grinned holding up her dirty fingers. Sasuke looked around Xylia to see Naruto getting up, he had dirt all over his face and hair, he spit and dirt came out

"You made him eat dirt?" Sasuke asked and looked back at Xylia

"He made me kiss a frog!" she defended.

"So… who is the better kisser?" Sasuke asked and smirked.

"Oh ha, ha very funny" Xylia said and stuck her tong out at him then walked past him.

They started to walk back to the house. Mai leading, Xylia in the middle twirling around holding a red flower that looked just like the one Sasuke had picked, and Sasuke and Naruto in the back arguing quietly about something Xylia could care less about. Xylia noticed that Mai was looking sad and miserable she skipped up to her side and handed her the flower with a smile.

"Why…what is this for" Mai asked holding the flower.

"You look depressed so I'm trying to be nice" Xylia said

"Thank you, Xylia Chan" Mai said.

"Here" Xylia said and took the flower from Mai and placed it in her hair.

Mai smiled and keep walking.

"So why are you so sad?" Xylia asked.

"Its… its just I really like Sasuke Kun…and I thought he liked me back but… I guess he likes you" Mai confessed

"Sasuke likes me? Ha that's silly" Xylia laughed.

"But he…he kissed you"

"He did that to prove he wasn't gay"

"Sasuke kun gay?"

"Yah your not the only girl who likes him, back home he has a hole fan club that fallows him around"

"Really?"

"Yup he hates it so I called him gay"

"Oh"

"If you want him to notice you, you have to act like you could care less about if he likes you"

"How do I do that?"

"For one stop calling him Sasuke Kun… just Sasuke will work" Xylia said not knowing why she was giving Mai tips on how to get Sasuke.

"Okay" Mai said and perked up a bit.

"If he gets snippy with you get snippy back"

"Got it"

"And mostly don't act like your swooning over him"

"But that's hard… he is just so gorgeous"

"Look past that, they way I do it is every time I start to act all love struck I try and remember one of the times he made me mad or… sad"

"So you like Sasuke kun… I mean Sasuke?"

"No" Xylia said quickly.

"But you said…"

"I'm not sure how I feel to be honest," Xylia admitted. She thought it felt nice to talk to a girl that didn't hate her for hang out with Sasuke.

"Oh…"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course" Mai said eagerly.

"Don't tell Naruto I told you this, but he has a crush on you" Xylia said and smiled

"Really?" Mai asked

"Yes he thinks you're very pretty"

Mai just giggled and blushed.

"Take my advice, don't try to go for something that's impossible to get you'll just make yourself crazy doing that, and you will miss out on things you could have had… no one can have Sasuke… he is like a untouchable stone… like a diamond… beautiful to look at but hard and cold on the inside. Naruto on the other hand is like a… hamster, warm, cute, funny, a ball of energy… yes he has his flaws but it just makes him a better person," Xylia said

Mai nodded and took out a yellow flower from the basket, one of the ones Naruto gave her. "Will you put this on in my hair?" she asked and handed it to Xylia.

"Of course!" Xylia said and took the red flower out and replaced it with the yellow.

"Thank you" Mai said and smiled.

Then they reached the main house. Xylia leaned against the house and waited for Mai and Naruto to bring the flower into the house and return. Sasuke sat on the top of the picnic table with his eyes closed and his hands folded in front of his mouth, a normal Sasuke stance.

"An untouchable diamond huh?" Sasuke finally broke the silence.

"Huh?" Xylia asked looking at Sasuke.

"And Naruto is a hamster?" he asked

"Did you hear me talking with Mai?"

"Yes" Sasuke said and returned the stare.

"Oh" Xylia said feeling sorta guilty and not knowing why.

Sasuke got up and walked over to Xylia, he put his hands on each side of her head against the house traping her. "If I'm a diamond… and Naruto a hamster… then what are you?" he asked softly.

"Uh… I don't know" She said her heart race and unable to think.

"I think your fire. Hot, hard to touch without getting burned, its hard to breath when your around, hard to get out of my head" he said smirking slightly.

Xylia's hart was beating fast in her chest, she hadn't been this close to Sasuke cents the forest when they hugged, and even then he was distant from her. But now she could smell his sweet breath and feel his warmth it made her dizzy.

Sasuke leaned in his lips so close to hers "its there if you want it" he whispered and how Xylia wanted it, she wanted him and so she took it. She barley leaned in before her lips meet Sasuke's. The kiss was amazing; his lips so soft and cool on hers, she found herself moving her hands up his chest and round his neck desperately trying to get closer. Sasuke gently bit her bottom lip asking for it to open and so she did, after a few moments, when they both needed air, Sasuke pulled back. Breathing heavy, Xylia looked up at him smiling as she let her arms drop. That kiss was so much better than the one they had shared earlier that day.

Sasuke smiled back and leaned into her whispering into her ear "I'm not as untouchable as you thought, am I?"

She shook her head and tried to catch her breath, Sasuke smiled and walked back to the table and sat down. He glanced at her and smiled taking her breath away once more. Xylia slid down the building till she was in sitting position.

"I think, I forgot my name" she said and looked at Sasuke who laughed slightly. She licked her lips trying to taste him again, but was interrupted by Naruto's voice.

"Xylia you ready to go swimming?" he asked "Xylia oh Xylia?" he said and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" she asked coming out of a daze, which made Sasuke laugh.

"What did you do to her?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Nothing" Sasuke replied with a smirk on his face.

"You okay?" Naruto asked Xylia.

She nodded and got up. She started to walk to the pond. When they reached the pond she took off her shoes and over shirt revealing a tight bright red tank top and she took off her headband. Mai took off her button up blows revealing a yellow tank similar to Xylia's.

"You don't mind if I swim with you do you?" she asked taking off her shoes.

"Not at all" Naruto said and grinned. Xylia walked be hind him and thwacked him in the head muttering something about him being a perv.

Both boys took off their shirts (and Sasuke his arm bands), shoes, and headbands. Xylia couldn't help but look at Sasuke's flawless body. Sasuke noticed her staring and met her eyes with a wicked half smile making Xylia blush and quickly turn her head. She walked up the dock and stood at the edge looking down at her reflection, soon she saw Sasuke standing next to her.

He whispered into her ear "maybe the cold water will clear your head" Xylia could hear the smile on his lips as he spoke.

Xylia scowled playfully and turned to him, "maybe it will maybe it won't… I'm just a little distracted after your kiss" she said.

"You kissed me back, making it just as much your kiss as it did mine," he said.

"So our kiss" she corrected herself.

Sasuke just smile, Xylia rolled her eyes walked off the deck.

Sasuke soon fallowed, fallowed by a prefect 10, cannonball by Naruto and a graceful swan dive by Mai.

They swam for what seemed like hours before they all got tired; so all four teenagers sat on the dock with their feet in the water looking at the sunset. Xylia tried to keep her attention on the sun but she could feel Sasuke staring at her from her left and heard Mai giggling at Naruto from her right. She tired to steal a glace at Sasuke but was caught and quickly turned her head back.

"Your aloud to look at me you know," he whispered to her.

Xylia just smiled and blushed, she knew she was being stupid and acting like a love struck teenage girl, which was exactly what she was.

"Dinner should be soon… we should probably head to the main house" Mai voice interrupted her thoughts.

"K" Xylia said and was about to get up when she felt a pare of strong arms under hers and around her pulling her to her feet, as soon as she felt his bare chest she knew it was Sasuke, making her smile. Once she was on her feet she stood there with Sasuke's protective arms around her. She felt his lips pass on her neck making her spine tingle.

"You guys coming" Naruto asked then relived he inputted something "he, he, sorry for interrupting" he said and winked at Xylia. Sasuke let go of Xylia almost reluctantly. Xylia grabbed her shirt and put it back on, as did the rest of the group with there belongings. As they made there way up to the house Xylia could fell Sasuke walking close behind her without looking.

"Sasuke" she said and soon felt his lips next to her ear.

"Yah?" he asked.

"I have a bad felling in my stomach," she said.

"Like a tummy ache?" he asked.

"No like a gut feeling… something is going to go wrong I can feel it" she said.

Sasuke grabbed her hand making her stop and turn toward him. Xylia looked down but Sasuke's hand gently gided her head up so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen, I promise" he said and smiled slightly. But how wrong he was.

**DUN DUN DUUN! Cliffhanger! I'm bad! And I know it! Hahaha anyway review if you read it, and I would like to address something that was brought to my attention, my story if for entertainment and nothing more, just because it doesn't revolve around Sasuke or Naruto doesn't mean it shouldn't be up here posted on because, most fan fics are like this. Thank you and good night! *Takes a bow leaving the room***


	16. Neko Kenji

TESS THE BEST here! (Its still tesswithwings and no I didn't change my pen name), anyway read and review I beg of you! A quick shout out to immortal-lover14 who has my back always, thank you dude! And we are on to the story!

After dinner, Mai said good night to everyone and went to her room leaving the tree ninja by themselves.

"Wow Mai is so wonderful" Naruto gushed.

"Yah, yah you like her we all know" Xylia teased.

Naruto sighed, as Sasuke pushed his shoulder telling him to go back to the room.

"Why?" Naruto asked in a hushed voice.

Sasuke stared at him with a look that said your-a-dumb-ass.

"Ohh you want some alone time" Naruto said and stretched alone.

Sasuke was about to punch him when Naruto stepped back and said, "I'm going I'm going… have fun you two" and winked at Xylia. With that Naruto disappeared into the darkness.

Xylia and Sasuke walked in silence to the dock. It was a peaceful silence not a bit of awkwardness between them. Xylia sat down on the wood for a few minuets before she broke the stillness of the night with her voice.

"Its so pretty here" Xylia said and dipped her bare feet in the water.

Sasuke stood behind her but said noting.

"This place is so incredible" she sighed "much nicer than the land hidden in the sand… a lot wetter too".

Sasuke remained quiet but sat next to her.

"Sasuke look at the stars" Xylia said and pointed to the sky.

"Wow its amazing" Sasuke whispered then he heard a small splash. He turned to Xylia who wasn't there anymore.

"Xylia?" Sasuke said "Xylia!" he yelled and looked into the water; he could faintly see Xylia slowly sinking to the bottom of the water.

"Xylia…" Sasuke called _"she can't hear me! Why can't she hear me?" _Sasuke thought. He took off his shirt (armbands included) and slipped off his shoes. He then dived into the water, swimming to save Xylia.

Xylia was still; as the water swirled around her as she was sinking she heard a voice. It was soft at first like a murmur then grew louder the farther she sank.

"_Xylia my dear child, wake up… your sinking dear… cant you feel your hart, its racing a mile a second. Wake up my dear wake up"_ a soft but raspy voice said in Xylia's head.

As soon as the voice finished Xylia's eyes flashed open and she looked around the dark water seeing noting.

"_What was that!" _Xylia thought.

"_My name is Neko Kanji I am here to help you" _Neko Kanji said.

"_Where… where are you? Where is your voice coming from?" _Xylia asked.

"_I am inside you child… I am speaking to you in your mind…don't be afraid my dear I wont hurt you" _Neko Kanji said in a calm voice.

Sasuke grabbed Xylia around the middle and started to swim to the surface. Once his hand touched Xylia began thrashing around in the water scared it was someone or something else. Sasuke held on to her tighter she then realized it was Sasuke and clung on to him.

When they broke the surface Sasuke helped Xylia onto the dock then got on him self.

"Xylia what happened?" Sasuke asked as Xylia lay down.

"I… I don't know" Xylia said _"the voice stopped, maybe I was hallucinating" _she thought. Then a surge of pain ran threw her body, her skin began to crawl. Xylia could feel charka running threw her veins at an enormous and dangerous rate, but to Xylia it didn't feel like charka it felt like a furry animal crawling inside her skin moving quickly.

"Sasuke" she called out in a small whisper, but Sasuke didn't hear her, he stared out on the water.

Xylia couldn't take it anymore and began scratching at her arms and stomach trying to get the thing to stop. She tried to call out again but couldn't find her voice so she started to bang on the deck with her fist.

Sasuke immediately turned around, "Xylia what's" was all he could get out before she started to scratch again.

"Xylia what are you doing? Stop Xylia your going to hurt yourself" he said.

"Get it out" Xylia gasped.

"Get what out" he asked then he saw Xylia's arms were bleeding from her scratching it.

"Get it out" Xylia begged as tears rolled from her eyes.

"Xylia stop it" Sasuke said he grabbed her hands and pinned them down.

Xylia let out a blood-culturing shriek of pain that made Sasuke cringe. Sasuke took Xylia into his arms and stood up. He started to run for the house leaving his shirt and shoes behind and forgotten.

Sasuke burst threw the door of the large room Xylia, Sasuke and Naruto had to share.

"About time you guys got back" Naruto said and tossed a ball off the wall and caught it.

Sasuke laid Xylia down who was now shivering and scratching.

"Get Kakashi!" Sasuke demanded and held Xylia's arms down.

"What's wrong with Xylia?" Naruto asked getting up.

"I don't know… now go get Kakashi!" Sasuke spat.

"NO! Don't let them get your sensei…" Neko Kanji hissed.

"_Then explain! Explain to me why you're with me. Why me? What do you want? Why now?" _Xylia pleated franticly.

"_Very well then, just call off the boy" _Neko said.

"No… Don't" Xylia struggle to breath.

"Why Xylia" Sasuke asked her

"Just don't" Xylia gasped

Xylia fought Sasuke to get control of her arms but he was too strong and Xylia was too tired.

"Please" she begged as the tears began to roll again "please it hurts so much"

"Hang in their Xylia" Sasuke tried to comfort her her.

Xylia let out another shriek.

"TELL ME. TELL ME NOW!" Xylia demanded.

"_When you were born I came to you because your mother prayed to the gods for protection for her little girl, I answered her prayer. I want nothing more to protect you to keep you save from harms way. And as for why now, you needed me to save you, wile your brain was some were else your body needed to wake up, it was pleading for help and it woke me up from my sleep." _Neko explained.

"_Your here to protect me?" _Xylia asked.

"_Yes child, when ever you need my help call for me and I will help you." _Neko spoke softly.

"But you wont do anything I don't ask you to right? Like takeover my body?" She asked

"_I do as I'm bided" _it said.

"What's wrong with her" Naruto asked.

"She fell in the water and when she got back to the dock she started to scratch her arms and… and screaming and crying. She told me to get it out," Sasuke said.

"Get what out?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know!" Sasuke said "Xylia try to calm down,"

Xylia just nodded, she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip trying to calm herself.

"Its not working" Naruto pointed out the obvious.

"I see that!" Sasuke yelled he looked down at Xylia.

"Xylia" he said in a sweet and low tone.

Xylia eyes flashed open and she stared up at Sasuke.

"It's going to be okay," he said with more confidence then he had.

"Your going to be alright, I wont let anything happen to you…I … I promise" Sasuke said.

"My dear child, I can not fully protect you until you go through the change. I wont change you unless it is what you want." Neko said.

"_How will you change me?" she asked_

"_I will become part of you for good, but once I do I will able to protect you from every thing that endangers you."_

"_Then… then do it" _Xylia said not quite sure of her diction, but to feel safe, finely safe from her nightmares would feel wonderful

"_Are you sure its what you want… it will hurt I wont lie but it will help you so much" _it asked.

"_Neko Kenji change me," _Xylia said.

With that Xylia stopped thrashing instantly.

"Xylia what's wrong" Sasuke asked.

Xylia sat up and clamed her hand on his shoulder and begin to cry from the pain.

"It's going to be okay" he said and placed his hand on her face,

All of a sudden Xylia tightened her grip on Sasuke's shoulder, Xylia began to transform, her nail grew long and sharp like razors that cut threw Sasuke's shoulder making him wince in pain, her canine teeth began to form into fangs that cut into her bottom lip she was biting and her long red hair began to grow longer and thicker.

"Xylia" Sasuke gasped in pain.

Xylia looked up and meet his eyes.

"Xylia!" he stammered, he watched Xylia's eyes change from there normal brown to a piercing yellow.

Xylia saw the fear in his eyes and it broke her hart. Everything was silent except for Xylia's heavy breathing.

"Help me," she told Sasuke as tears ran down her face. All of a sudden Xylia collapsed in to Sasuke's arms, releasing her nails from his shoulder and turning back into her old self.

He said and cradled the sobbing Xylia in his arms till she fell asleep.

"We can't tell Kakashi about this." Sasuke said

"Why not?" a scared Naruto asked

"For some reason Xylia doesn't want us to" Sasuke said and looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

Xylia woke up the next day only remembering half of what happened. She sat up in bed and put her hand to her head, but it felt gritty so she looked at it. Xylia's hand was covered in dried blood.

"Did I… Is this… Was that real?" Xylia worried to herself.

Sasuke, who was leaning on the farthest wall, lifted his head and looked at her. "You dug your nail into my back, its my blood" Sasuke said looking at her.

Xylia studied his face; he looked tired like he had not slept all night (which he hadn't), then she looked at her hand and let out a sob.

Sasuke looked down as he spook "Your… your eyes turned yellow last night".

"They… they did?" Xylia asked in disbelief. She got out of bed and ran to the dock were the previous night she had fell in.

Xylia dunked her hand in the water and washed the blood from it, Sasuke walked up behind her.

"You cry a lot," he said

"Go away Sasuke" she cried

Sasuke hesitated at first then turned and walked away

Xylia curled up into a ball lying on the deck.

"Neko Kenji are you there?" Xylia asked out loud

"_Yes my dear" _Neko said

"Can I see you? So I know this isn't me just going nuts" Xylia asked

"_Not right now my child… but perhaps tonight, I can come to you in your dream and show you who I am" _Neko said

"Okay…" Xylia said. She herd footsteps behind her, and then felt a tap on her shoulder. Xylia sat up and turned around to see Sasuke with a glass of water.

"Here. I don't know how else to help so…" he said and held out the cup.

"Thanks" she said and took the glass. She took a sip and set it next to her on the dock as Sasuke sat down.

"I know you told me to go away but I just wanted to know if you were okay," he said

"Im fine now" Xylia said but she wasn't as sure as she sounded.

"Okay…" he said and looked out into the water.

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

"Huh?" he said and turned back to face Xylia.

Xylia got to her knees and hugged Sasuke.

"Thank you for everything Sasuke" she said into his ear.

"Your welcome" he said and hugged her back.

"_Get out of his arms child! He is dangerous he will betray you and the other boy, he has bad blood" _Neko warned.

Xylia backed up but left her arms around Sasuke's neck (and Sasuke left his arms around her back)

"You wouldn't hurt me would you?" she asked Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke was very confused about the random question.

"You would never hurt me right, never betray me or Naruto, we are your family and you wouldn't do anything to harm us, would you?"

"Never" Sasuke said simply.

"Okay" she said and went on hugging him.

"See Neko he wouldn't hurt me or Naruto. Why would you think such a thing?" Xylia asked Neko.

"_He dishonest with you my child, he lies to your face. I know what he is, he is an Uchiha, he is like his horrid brother…for all Uchiha are the same" _Neko said.

"_But Neko Sasuke would never hurt me, I know him and I trust him." _ Xylia said and berried her face into Sasuke neck.

"_You are in love with him, my dear, your mind is clouded with feelings and you don't know right from wrong"_

"_I know he's right," _

"_Maybe you do, for you know more of love than I. but if he is to harm you may I have permission to 'harm' him back?" _ Neko asked

"_It all depends on what it is, if he hurts me ask me then." _

"Alright my dear"

"Neko?"

"_Yes?"_

"_Can you go back to sleep for now and I will call you If I need you"_

"_Of course child" _

"Sasuke are you scared of me?" Xylia asked.

"No… but what happened last night?" Sasuke asked.

Xylia back on the dock and looked at her hands. She wanted to tell him but she was scared of what he would think. After a few minuets Xylia took a deep breath and spilled her guts telling Sasuke every word that Neko and she had shared. When she was done she looked at Sasuke.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" she whispered.

"No" Sasuke said

"Your not going to tell Kakashi, will you?"

"No"

"thank you Sasuke" Xylia said and smiled weakly.

"we should head back to the house" Sasuke sugested.

"okay" xi said and they when to house. when they reached when inside they found naruto sitting up in his bed grinning.

"why are you so happy?" Xylia asked.

"im just glad your better" he said and smiled.

**well? plot twist! haha well anyway this is tesswithwings singing off PEACE OUT!**


	17. favor number one

**Tesswithwings here! sorry it took so friking long to post this chap but here it is.**

Sasuke walked along the road on his only day off this week, they had just gotten back for the farm a few days ago and Kakashi had given them this time to rest. He looked around the street thinking about what he would do today, go for a walk maybe, or practice some jutsus.

Birds chirped as they passed overhead, but once they were gone it was quite again. Too quite Sasuke thought. Usually he enjoyed his peaceful walks were the only sounds were the light taping of his feet on the pavement and the only sight he saw was the town's people. But today it was unsettling, he wanted to hear her voice and see her face.

Sasuke shook his head to clear it.

When he reached a forked road he stopped, the right path would return him to his empty house and the left would take him to Xylia's. Before he could make a thoughtful choice, it was made for him. One shill shriek told him where to go.

"Sasuke kun!" Sasuke heard a fan girl yell from behind him a few yards and as soon as the last word was spoke Sasuke darted down the left trail. He could hear her yell after her and soon a few other female voices joined in.

Sasuke ran until he got to a familiar looking house, so he ran up the porch stairs and into the house closing the door behind him. He sighed in relief.

"I don't mean to be rude but who the hell are you?" a voice sounded behind Sasuke. He turned around and saw a tall boy about 16 or 17, with red hair that was spiked up into a fo-hawk, and hazel eyes, giving him a funny look. He looked strangely familiar.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I'm on Xylia's squad" Sasuke introduced himself.

"And you barge into all you friend's houses?" the boy asked.

"No sorry I was getting chased by fan girls" Sasuke explained.

"Oh I got cha" he said and walked around the corner leaving Sasuke in the small front hallway. Then he peeked his head back and said "you coming lover boy?"

"Uh yah" Sasuke said and fallowed the strange boy.

"Xylia! YOUR BOY FRIEND IS HERE!" he yelled and smiled to Sasuke who just stared at him.

"For the last time Seth! Just because Naruto is over here a lot doesn't mean he is my boy friend!" Xylia yelled and immerged from behind a door. She was dressed in short black PJ shorts that were dotted in red paint and a Coraline T-shirt that had the leaves cut off and slits cut down the sides revealing a white tank. Her hair was in a messy ponytail that was clipped up in the back probably to keep it off her neck. When she saw Sasuke her face changed from annoyed to surprised.

"Sasuke!" she said stunned.

"Hi" he said and looked her up and down taking in her unusual outfit.

"So I was right it is your boyfriend!" Seth cheered next to Sasuke.

Xylia glared at her brother and walked up to Sasuke "come on to my room, it's a strict no dweeb zone!" she told him and looked at Seth when she said the last part. Then she grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him away from Seth and into the room she had come out of.

When they were safely in her room she let go of his hand and shut the door. Sasuke looked around Xylia's room; it had a bed, with a dark red bedspread, on the left wall and a nightstand to the right of it. To the left was a dresser and on the right wall was a desk that had notebooks scattered a crossed it. There were two other doors in the room, not counting the door to exit, one was open reviling a small bathroom and the other closed, the closet Sasuke guessed. And on each wall was covered in different posters from movies to bands to "save the earth".

"I'll be back" Xylia said and headed into the bathroom with a small pile of clothing, that she had got wail Sasuke was taking in his surroundings. So Sasuke sat on Xylia's bed and laid back so his feet were hanging off. A few minuets latter Sasuke heard the door open and soon felt Xylia lay next to him. Sasuke turned his head so he was facing her; she smiled brightly making him laugh.

"So Sasuke what brings you to my house?" Xylia asked.

"Just wanted to hang out…" Sasuke sorta fibbed. The truth was he wanted to see her but he also wanted to ask for one of his favors.

"Really?" Xylia asked him.

"Well…" he said and sat up.

"I knew it! You want something" she said and sat up also.

"Can I as a favor?"

"Sure, what can I do for you Sasuke?"

"Well…" Sasuke thought about his idea lying back down.

"Well water!" Xylia laughed.

Sasuke smiled and debated on asking her his idea.

"Tell me!" Xylia demanded and smacked his stomach lightly.

"Well you may say no so I'm thinking about it" he mumbled.

"I can't say no… remember?"

"Still…"

"Sasuke tell me or I'll sit on you" Xylia threatened and leaned over him, with one hand beside each side of his face. Her now down hair was dangling around her face and almost touching his.

"So what its not like you weigh that much" Sasuke pointed out.

"Sasuke tell me! Damn it" she said and sat up.

"Well you know how I always have fan girls fallowing me around?" he started.

"Yes" she sighed at the stupid question.

"Well-" Sasuke was just getting to his question when Xylia cut him off.

"STOP SAYING WELL!" she yelled

"Sorry, but anyway um I was wondering if you could pretend to be my girl friend or something so they will leave me alone" he asked. _"And because I really like you" _he thought to himself.

"Sure Sasuke I'll be your girl friend… or something" she smiled.

"K uh thanks" Sasuke said and sat up.

"If we are dating… we have to act like it right?" Xylia asked and looked at her hands.

"Yah I guess" Sasuke wasn't sure at what she was getting at.

"Then maybe we should practice," she said as a smile slowly spread on her face.

Sasuke laughed; "I think we should" he said and put his hand under her chin lifting her face to meet his. He could see Xylia blush a little as she closed her eyes and leaned up. Even his hart was beating fast. _"For once cents that night, I like my life… and it's because of her"_ he thought as he closed his own eyes.

"Xylia I'm hungry can you make me something to eat?" Sasuke heard a new voice ask. Sasuke opened his eyes and slid away from Xylia as she did the same to him. Sasuke looked at the door way and saw a small boy with shaggy red hair and bright green eyes about 7 or 8. "Oh, sorry sister I should have knocked" the boy said and averted his eyes.

"Its fine Hunter and sure I'll make you something" Xylia said to the boy, and then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke this is Hunter my younger brother"

"Hi" Hunter said in a small voice.

"Hi" Sasuke said back.

"What do you want to eat?" Xylia asked Hunter.

"I dunno… Seth ate up all the Raman so…" the little boy said.

"How bout… I warm you up some left over rice" Xylia asked.

"Okay!" Hunter said cheerfully.

"I'll be out in a second to make it for you" she said and with that Hunter left, but not before giving Sasuke a not so friendly look. "Oh don't mind him, it took him forever to warm up to Naruto" she said and stood up.

"Oh okay" Sasuke said and fallowed Xylia's example. They then walked into the kitchen were Sasuke spotted both Seth and Hunter peeking over the back of the couch so just there eyes and the top of their heads were showing.

Xylia pulled out a stool and nodded for Sasuke to sit on it, before she headed to the fridge and opened it. After a few moments she backed away pulling out a container full of rice.

"Would you like some?" she asked placing it on the counter.

"Oh no thanks" Sasuke said and folded his hands as he always did.

Xylia smiled at him the turned to the self; she pulled out a bowl and stopped. "What about you Seth? You want any?" she asked. Sasuke turned his head just in time to see both heads disappear behind the couch.

"I'm good!" Seth called and held up a thumbs up.

"Yah that's because you at all my Raman!" Sasuke heard Hunter call. Then a smacking sound fallowed by a muffled "ow". He then turned back to see that Xylia had already filled a bowl with rice and was now warming up as she put the rest of the rice away. When she was done she pulled up another stool and sat next to Sasuke. She placed her elbow on the counter and then laid her head on top of it, letting her fingers to ruffle up her hair. She smiled at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked feeling a bit embarrassed, not knowing why.

"Nothing…I'll be back" she said and got up, walking out of the room. As soon as she was gone Sasuke saw two blurs race into the room.

"So Sasuke you like my sister?" Seth said suddenly from Sasuke's left.

"Uh" Sasuke said surprised.

"Do you?" Hunter sounded from Sasuke's right.

"I guess I do" Sasuke said and looked from brother to brother.

"You guess or you do?" Seth asked.

"Hm do yah? Do yah?" Hunter asked too.

"I do" Sasuke mumbled.

"Well if you hurt my little sister I'll have ta hurt you… and I kinda like you so that wouldn't be good" Seth warned.

"Yah I'll kick your butt!" Hunter said and held up his little fist.

Before Sasuke could reply Xylia walked back into the room. She took one look at them and growled. "Get out of here you two!" she yelled and ran to Sasuke's rescue smacking each brother in the head with what she had been caring. Sasuke laughed as the brothers ran out of the room.

"Sorry bout that" she said and sat down.

"Its fine… they just care about you" Sasuke said.

Xylia was about to say something when the ding of the microwave interrupted her. She got up once more and took the bowl out of the microwave and placed it on the counter. "Hunter your lunch is ready!" she called out and soon Hunter was in the kitchen woofing down his rice with chopsticks.

"Come on" she said to Sasuke and pulled him out of the room and back into her own. "So now what do you want to do?" Xylia asked him, with a smile.

**This has been a chapter brought to you by tesswithwings I hope you have enjoyed. R&R please.**


	18. time flys

**TESSWITHWINGS HERE! here is the next chapter in my story... **

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

As the sun started to set, Xylia swung her clawed hand at the tree for what seemed like the thousandth time; with her swing she took a giant gash out of the tree.

"Damn, not good enough" Xylia said to herself and started for another attack. She ran to the tree and slashed again, making her now extremely long braided hair swing with her movements. She let the demon inside her unleash its charka giving her an extra hard hit. On her final blow to the tree she heard a successful crack.

After her feet hit the ground she backed up in triumph. Putting her hands on her hips and grinning up at the tree. Her victory was short lived, because the tree started to lean her way…

"Oh… shit…" she said and covered her head knowing it was too late to run for it. The tall tree after long hours of hard work finally was toppling down… on Xylia.

Xylia was sure she was going to die till she felt someone lift her up in a bridle style carry and whisk her away. She saw the tree crash down a moment latter right were she had been.

When they stopped Xylia looked up to see who had saved her. And just as she thought it would be, it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" She smiled. He looked down at her like only he could and leaned his head down.

"You have got to be more careful" he whispered then kissed her gently on the lips. Nearly a year scents he asked her to "pretend", even though they still told Naruto its just a show, all of them know its real. Real love.

"I know, it's hard to think I can get hurt when you're always there to save me…" she laughed a little. Sasuke smiled and set her down but put his hand in hers as they started to walk out of the forest.

As they walked Xylia thought of all that had happened over the past year. Her and Sasuke finally were together, Ino and Sakura didn't dare try anything. As for Naruto, he was still her best friend and they had never been closer. Kakashi took them on many new missions including a very dangerous one in the land of waves.

"I looks like it's going to rain" Sasuke's voice woke her from her thoughts.

Xylia smiled and said, "I love the rain."

"I know you do" then the first drop fell from the sky. Soon it started to fall harder soaking both of them.

"Lets go get Naruto!" Xylia exclaimed and ran in the direction of his house dragging Sasuke behind him. They ran down the now disserted streets till they found Naruto's house. Xylia ran up the front steps and started to bang on the door.

"NARUTO!" she yelled.

"What do you want?" a sleepy Naruto asked after opening the door.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Trying to"

"Well it's raining so come on" Xylia said and grabbed Naruto's hand pulling him down the steps almost making him fall.

"We should go bug Sensei!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto just grinned. With that they dashed off to there Sensei's house.

Before Xi got a chance to knock the door swung open reviling their gray haired Sensei.

"What do the three of you want?" Kikashi asked.

"To bug you of course!" Xylia laughed.

"Of course"

"What were you doing in there?" Naruto asked trying to look behind Kikashi.

"Reading"

"What cha reading?" Xylia asked. By this time Naruto, Sasuke and Xylia were dripping wet.

"'Make Out Paradise'" Kikashi said.

"Still!" Naruto asked.

"Again is more like it"

"Ahh I see I see!" Xylia smiled and brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope!"

"Your gunna catch a cold if you stay out in the rain"

"I will not!" Xylia said and sneezed.

"Was that an invitation inside?" Naruto asked.

"Uh no" Kakashi said and shut the door on them.

"LOSER!" Xylia yelled and sneezed again.

"Come on let's get you back to my house" Sasuke said and smiled. So the three ninja started for Sasuke's house.

When they entered Sasuke's house they all started to strip of there wet jackets.

"Hey Xi I'll be right back" Sasuke said and walked into his bedroom.

"Get me some shorts and a t-shirt would you?" she yelled through the closed door.

"Yah" he called back. Xylia satisfied with the his reply, she turned back and saw Naruto standing in the middle of the room with his wet jacket in his hand looking back at her dumbfounded.

"Here" Xylia said and took the jacket from him, "now take off your pants and shirt and I'll go hang them to try"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Take off your pants"

Naruto turned a bright shade of red.

"To wont take long just take them off"

"Uhhh" Naruto was at a loss of words.

"Hey Xylia…" Sasuke's voice sounded from behind her, "I just heard your hole conversation and well… think about what you're asking him to do"

Xylia took a moment to think then turned as red as Naruto (maybe redder). "You're a bunch of pervs!" she yelled and threw the jacket back at Naruto.

"You're the one who said it!" he laughed back at her.

"Whatever" Xylia smiled still blushing.

"I left your cloths in the bathroom" Sasuke said to Xylia.

She sighed and went to the bathroom. After changing into a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt she came back out and saw Naruto, who had changed into shorts too, and Sasuke sitting on opposite edges of the couch.

She then sat between them, looking back and fourth between the too. "You two are such squares!" she yelled throwing up her arms and making the boys direct their attention to her.

"I'm sorry?" Sasuke questioned.

"You are not" Xylia laughed and got up. She moved to the cabinet and got out a movie and put it in the player. When she was done and the movie started she went back and sat between the boys, this time laying her head on a pillow on Sasuke's lap and her feet on Naruto's.

Before she knew it she fell asleep,

She only woke up for a brief moment. She lay on the floor snuggled up in Sasuke's arms. Her head on his shoulder and there arm entwined. She reached behind her till she felt another arm and hand. She took Naruto's hand in hers. Now content she fell back asleep.

When she woke the next time it was morning, She felt three things: comfortable, a little crowded, and warm!

Xylia's eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. Her head was still on Sasuke's cool shoulder but she felt warm. Then she realized why. She had arm around her waist and a body pressed against hers that was extremely warm yet inviting. She turned her head and found that the mysterious person was…Naruto.

She just starred at him for the longest time. And soon his eyes started to open. He looked up at her in confusion for a moment then in total embarrassment. He realized his position and backed away as quick as he could.

"I'm… I'm sorry" he said his head down.

"Its alright…" Xylia whispered.

They sat there for a wile in an awkward silence, till Naruto stood up in one fluid movement and grabbed his cloths. He then raced out of the house without a word.

"Naruto" Xylia called after him.

Naruto continued to run down the old part of the Uchiha section of the city pulling on his shirt and pants as he went. When he was fully dressed he ran faster down the sidewalk till he was almost half way a crossed town. He stopped running and put his hands into his pocket.

_What just happened? _He asked himself. _I don't have feelings for Xylia! Do I? I don't I cant! I wont!_

After an hour of aimlessly walking around he heard something. It was music. A piano. As Naruto walked it got louder and sweeter, He could now make out words that someone was singing.

"I was waiting for a hearse, what came next was so much worse, it took a funeral to make me feel alive" the voice sang.

Naruto fallowed the sweet music until he was standing outside a window looking in on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She had long brown flowing hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail. And was wearing a white sundress. Her lips were a pail pink and she looked down at the piano with such constitution and adore.

"Just open your eyes! Just open your eyes! And see that life is beautiful! Will you swear on you life that no one will cry at my funeral!" she sang. Naruto just stared at her as she finished her song. Without warning she looked over at Naruto, he was temporally stunned by her stormy gray eyes. But soon regained his thoughts and cents and ran for it. He ran all the way to Sasuke's house and burst threw the door.

"I just met the love of my life!" he told Xylia.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW... YOUR THOUGHTS MATTER TO ME**


End file.
